La Sumbolon
by Elyanne
Summary: Jamais Isabella Swan n'aurait pensé que son destin la mènerait sur cette voie-là. Elle, humaine. A la mort de son père adoptif, elle découvre que son existence ne fut jusqu'alors que pure mensonge et que le voile devait à présent se lever sur la réalité, sa réalité. Une vérité dure et bouleversante qui changera à jamais la vie de Bella et le rôle qu'elle pensait jouer sur le monde
1. Prologue

Nous nous regardions avec une certaine méfiance, une secrète crainte que nous espérions nous dissimuler mutuellement. Je ne le connaissais pas, ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Il n'était tout au plus qu'un parfait étranger et dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais contentée de détourner les yeux, à peine troublée par sa présence, à peine consciente de son existence. J'aurais peut-être émis un commentaire sur son charisme, son éventuel charme ou même sur son hypothétique beauté. J'aurais même pu admettre avoir flanché face à son étrange regard. J'aurais apprécié la prestance qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, dénigré la touche d'arrogance qui les accompagnait naturellement.

Paradoxalement, j'aurais également pu tout simplement l'ignorer comme j'ignorais des milliers de personnes, des inconnus. Et pourtant, cet homme, aussi étranger soit-il, allait faire partie de ma vie.

Quelles étaient les chances de connaître une si étrange situation que celle dans laquelle je me retrouvai à présent ?

Imaginez-vous un instant vous promener le long d'une rive, de croiser le regard d'un passant et de vous demander ce que pouviez bien être le sujet de votre dissertation ou de réfléchir sur un problème mathématique particulièrement épineux tout en contemplant l'horizon. Ce passant croisé ne ferait ainsi partie que d'un paysage lointain, sans intérêt.

Et pourtant, imaginez-vous que ce passant, cet inconnu aperçu si brièvement, ne devienne un jour que l'essence même de votre existence, qu'il devienne la raison même de votre subsistance.

Imaginez-vous que l'instant précis où vos yeux rencontrèrent les siens, cet instant prévu par aucun des deux protagonistes, ne soit la cause que d'étranges bouleversements indésirables. Car sans le savoir, vous veniez de déposer au pied d'un simple inconnu, votre destin tout entier.

Car voyez-vous, cet étranger, ce passant pour poursuivre mon exemple, était à mon insu nul autre que mon fiancé.


	2. Dear Daughter

_Ma délicieuse Bella,_

 _J'aurais aimé commencer ma lettre différemment que par les mots qui vont suivre mais dans le cours de l'existence, il arrive parfois que les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme on l'aurait souhaité. Je t'écris cette lettre car je vais bientôt m'en aller, là où j'en suis certain je ne trouverais pas la paix. Pas après avoir commis tant de péchés. Mais ce n'est pas une lettre de repentance que je t'adresse, non ma délicieuse fille, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et c'est pour cela que je me dois de tout te révéler. Mon ange, tu sais que tu n'es pas le fruit de mes entrailles mais je t'ai aimé de manière semblable si ce n'était davantage. Tu es l'enfant d'un autre, d'un ami que j'avais longtemps chéri. Un ami…Différent, mon ange. J'espère que tu croiras les divagations d'un condamné. Saches que c'est sur son lit de mort qu'un homme est le plus sincère. Mon ami était… différent. A dire vrai, j'ai toujours refusé de savoir ce qu'il était vraiment… Je le portais en grande estime et j'avais une infinie confiance en lui, je lui aurais confié ma vie sans aucune hésitation. Il se nommait Abaylard. Oui comme ces deux amants que tu aimais tant Abélard et Héloïse. Je sais que ton cartésianisme t'empêchera de me croire sur ses lignes mais je t'assure que tout n'est que réalité. Ta mère quant à elle n'était qu'une simple humaine dont ton père s'était follement épris. Une humaine qui avait accepté au péril de sa vie d'être le « Sumbolon » de ton père. C'était ainsi qu'étaient nommés les « femmes fécondes », les humaines acceptant d'être compagne d'être tel que ton père. Ils furent assassinés, j'ignore comment. La version officielle demeure celle d'un accident de voiture. Méfies-toi toujours de cet alibi mon ange, ce n'est que pure mensonge et tentes de découvrir ce qui se cache au delà. La « famille » de ton père te confia à moi, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'une humaine et j'avais été désignée comme étant ton Tuteur (une sorte de parrain selon eux). C'est ainsi que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Ils m'ont interdit de te parler de leur monde, de leur espèce, de leur…différence. Je te rassure sur ce point je n'avais rien à cacher. Je n'ai jamais eu accès à leur monde. J'ignore même leur nature. La seule chose qu'ils me permirent de te transmettre fut le médaillon qui orne ton cou, là où sont gravés les noms d'Abaylar et de Renée. Tes parents. Ne doutes jamais de l'amour qu'ils t'ont porté. Il fut si profond, si pure, rare._

 _Mon ange, ma délicieuse Bella, cela pourra te paraître lâche de t'avouer sur un morceau de parchemin que ta vie entière ne fut que mensonge mais ma fin étant si proche, je ne risque aujourd'hui plus rien. En te révélant une part de celle que tu es, j'apaise mon esprit avant le plus long des voyages que j'aurais à accomplir._

 _Avant de me retirer totalement de ta vie, il te faudra savoir que tu fus et demeure lié à leur monde._

 _Dans l'ombre, leurs hommes te protégeaient d'éventuels dangers, assouvissait le moindre de tes besoins sans que tu n'en fus en rien inquiété. Et tout cela pour une seule raison, tu es à ton tour destiné à être une « Sumbolon ». Je ne peux t'en expliquer davantage, comme je l'ai déjà souligné, je suis bien ignorant sur ce point._

 _Je suppose que très vite, un autre que moi saura t'en dire davantage._

 _C'est sur ces mots que j'achèverais ma lettre, ma fille. Et je me doute n'en avoir dit suffisamment. Mais un jour, très proche, tu sauras tout._

 _Pardonnes moi mon enfant pour le moindre mal que j'ai pu involontairement te causer, pour le moindre mensonge que j'ai du dissimuler de manière éhontée._

 _Pardonnes moi mes erreurs. J'espère que tu me comprendras et que ton amour ne sera en rien altéré par ses révélations._

 _Je t'aime mon doux ange bien plus que ma propre vie. Saches que j'emporte avec moi le souvenir d'une longue vie illuminé par ta présence à mes côtés._

 _J'espère ne jamais te revoir Bella. Même de l'autre côté, la place d'un ange n'est pas à mes côtés._

 _Adieu ma fille,_

 _Charlie._


	3. Forks High School

_Hello City of Forks ! Il est 7h30, heure à laquelle la plupart de nos compatriotes se pressent sur les avenues en direction de leur enfer quotidien. Ici Siobhan, votre accompagnatrice préférée. Débutons en douceur pour les chanceux n'ayant pas encore émergés du sommeil._

Je grognai, remontant la couverture au-dessus de ma tête alors que _Tell him_ d'Ally McBeal retentissait dans la chambre. Oui, sacrée douceur ! Ma main se dirigea vers l'autoradio, espérant m'octroyer quelques secondes supplémentaires de répit lorsqu'une main d'une fraîcheur inhumaine me stoppa dans mon élan. Un frisson me parcourut toute entière.

_ J'adore cette musique Miss Swan. Comptais-tu flemmarder longtemps ?

Rabattant ma couverture, je fusillai ma meilleure amie du regard alors qu'elle se tenait hilare face à moi. Attenter à ses jours me semblait soudainement une superbe idée. Sachant parfaitement que je n'étais absolument pas du matin, elle se mit soudainement à se tortiller dans tous les sens à la façon d'Ally McBeal.

Je me retins vraiment, y mettant toute la volonté du monde mais il s'avéra que finalement, je n'étais pas aussi « coriace » que je le pensais et finis par éclater de rire, oubliant momentanément les sombres desseins qui m'habitaient. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en de multiples tresses qui se balançaient au rythme des figures ridicules qu'elle faisait. Sa peau mâte luisait faiblement sous les rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient courageusement à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuage qui occupait le ciel de Forks.

Me redressant lentement, j'omettais Lena qui se trémoussait non loin de moi et ouvris le battant de l'unique fenêtre de notre chambre. L'air frais s'engouffra dans la chambre telle une bourrasque perverse et vicieuse. Me penchant légèrement, je vis les rares lèves tôt quitter le réfectoire se dirigeant vers les différents bâtiments alors que les retardataires traînaient du pied sur la pelouse, avide de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. J'eus un soupir en pensant avoir espéré être l'un d'eux.

Mon regard erra alentour, s'attardant sur les toitures à peine éclairées. Le jour était si jeune…Et pourtant, je les savais là. Partout, m'épiant. Pour certains, il ne s'agissait que de simples civils, arpentant les mêmes trottoirs, envahis par leur propre routine. De simples « compatriotes » comme le disait Siobhan. Ils devaient assurément paraître…banal. Mais cela ne changeait en rien leur incroyable et inhumaine beauté.

Ils auraient pu être se fondre parmi ces trois personnages qui conversaient sous l'ombre d'un arbre, trois amis de longue date, partageant de nombreux points communs, ayant une vision différente de leurs avenirs mais décidés à ne jamais avoir à se séparer ou encore un de ces couples attendrissants qui s'enlaçaient non loin du bâtiment des sciences, deux amants que rien ne saurait éloigner.

Et pourtant, ils étaient mes _Protecteurs_ , choisis, « élus » parmi les plus vaillants chevaliers de Mikhail pour avoir l'insupportable honneur de me gâcher la vie. Comme si j'en avais besoin, comme si la situation ne s'avérait pas déjà suffisamment hors de contrôle !

Un mouvement alerta ma vision périphérique mais rien ne me fut véritablement perceptible. Ils étaient si rapides, si discrets.

Avec humeur, je rebattais violement le battant de cette foutue fenêtre. Je n'étais rien pour eux. Je ne voulais être absolument rien pour eux…Mais il s'avérait que mon existence ait déjà été toute tracée. J'étais destinée à leur appartenir.

_Bells, ce n'est pas pour augmenter ton taux d'adrénaline mais tu risques d'être fort en retard ce matin.

Aïe ! Un retard de plus et j'étais bonne pour l'éternel sermon de Mr Harvey. Cet acariâtre proviseur qui n'attendait qu'une chose, mon départ. Ce qui n'avait jamais pu se faire grâce à mon supposé _fiancé_. Dont la puissance n'avait d'égale que son arrogance. Un fiancé…Oui…A presque dix-huit ans, j'étais déjà promise à un être particulièrement déstabilisant. Un être particulièrement agaçant mais plus que tout incroyablement séduisant. Je me glissais sous le jet d'eau brûlant qui se chargea de calmer mes pauvres nerfs durement mis à mal depuis son arrivée dans ma vie.

J'avais seize ans lorsque j'avais appris son existence. Celui que j'avais nommé père durant bien longtemps m'avait quitté depuis peu et les mensonges qui avaient accompagnés mon enfance m'avaient été révélés, tout en demeurant obscurs, mystérieux. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, de qui j'étais issue mais plus que tout de quoi j'étais issue. J'étais perdue, déboussolée et sans réponse. Le soir, je parcourais les docks, rite que nous avions honoré bien longtemps mon père adoptif et moi-même.

Le crépuscule était proche, le moment parfait pour d'éventuelles divagations. J'avais croisé ce passant d'une beauté rare mais sans me soucier davantage de sa personne. De retour dans ma chambre sur le campus, je l'avais retrouvé, nonchalamment adossé au mur d'en face.

_ Bon sang, Bella, je vais finir par te greffer une horloge dans la peau.

La voix de ma meilleure amie stoppa le cours de mes réminiscences. Soupirant, j'éteignis la vanne d'eau, m'enveloppant dans une large serviette.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et devinais que mon amie s'en était déjà allée. Je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre et extirpais de mon armoire mon uniforme. Je l'aimais bien. Il était simple sans faste bien que Lena eut tôt fait de le customiser. Il était composé d'une jupe plissée bleue arrivant au-dessus des genoux, d'un chemisier blanc surmonté d'un pull à manches longues du même bleu marin que la jupe et d'une cravate argent et bleue.

Je nouais mes cheveux en un haut catogan puis saisis mon sac, mon manteau avant de quitter les lieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis que j'étais vraiment à la bourre. Pas d'Harvey pitié !

Courant comme une forcenée jusqu'au hall, je quittais le dortoir des filles sans ménagement au moment même où la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours s'enclenchait. Si seulement je pouvais y échapper cette fois ! J'avais à peine posé un pied sur la pelouse lorsque sa voix nasillarde m'interpella. Je levais les yeux au ciel, remerciant au passage ma bonne étoile.

_ Quelle surprise de vous savoir en retard Miss Swan, vous, mon élève la plus ponctuelle !

Sarcasme.

_ Vous devriez faire plus attention. Vous n'êtes qu'à un pas de l'exclusion définitive.

Menace. Je me tournais lentement vers lui affrontant son regard électrique. J'étais tentée de lui dire que ce pas dont il me vantait la proximité n'avait pas cessé d'être repoussé ces dernières années à croire que ce vieux aigri ne savait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'étais dénuée d'humour ou peut-être avais-je ce qu'on nommait un humour noir. Quoiqu'il en soit je préférais éviter d'en faire étalage à l'instant. Mieux valait miser sur mon éternelle innocence que sur mon habituelle insolence.

Il était vieux, aigri et cynique. Son crâne dégarni luisait faiblement alors que des tâches de rousseurs envahissaient son front le rendant légèrement plus mâte. Il était mince et arborait toujours la même veste en tweed écossais. Il avait une canne qu'il laissait dans son bureau, refusant qu'un élève ne l'aperçoive avec. Je l'avais entrevu un soir alors que l'insomnie me guettait. L'insomnie d'ailleurs continuait toujours à me guetter.

Il était bien plus faible qu'il ne laissait paraître. Ses rides creusaient un immense fossé entre nous. Nous ne nous comprenions pas. Conflit de génération. Il n'avait jamais manifesté une once de compassion à mon égard ou à celui de n'importe quel élève de ce lycée, nous considérant comme de pauvres enfants bien trop gâtés par la vie, mais je savais que chaque week-end il se rendait à l'orphelinat où il distribuait quelques friandises avant de conter une histoire à ces enfants défavorisés en souvenir de son enfant disparu. Tué par un animal. Un animal non répertorié. Un animal que je savais à visage humain.

Non Mr Harvey n'était pas seulement le monstre qu'il aimait me montrer. Il était juste un homme brisé, un veuf parano. Un homme tout simplement qui me sermonnait à l'instant pour une chose qu'il savait futile comparé aux tourments qui nous habitaient tous les deux. J'étais aussi orpheline et si je n'avais pas supporté la compassion, je luttais pour exister de nouveau.

_ Il vient tout juste de sonner Mr Harvey ! Protestais-je.

_ Y a-t-il un problème Mr Harvey ?

J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils interviendraient. N'étaient-ils pas après tout mes _Protecteurs_? Eavan fut à mes côtés en un instant, déstabilisant le proviseur qui ne pensait pas l'avoir vu arrivé. Je glissai un regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui me dépassait bien de deux têtes. Ses mèches blondes tombaient élégamment sur son front alors que son regard ocre ponctué d'éclats de pourpre s'assombrissait, se voulant menaçant. Sa peau si pâle rendit l'effet plus effrayant.

Il portait ses bouquins à bout de main, prétendant être un lycéen bien qu'il eut plus l'air d'un Ephèbe qu'un supposé adolescent boutonneux et demeuré. Le regard d'un bleu électrique de Mr Harvey se posa sur mon ami avant de foudroyer le mien. Cette scène se répétait constamment. On aurait pu croire que cela lasserait Mr Harvey mais au contraire. Il espérait qu'un jour mes _Protecteurs_ ne serait plus là.

Le vieil homme éprouvait une crainte rationnelle envers ceux qui m'entouraient. Une crainte intimait par son instinct de survie. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le forçait à se soumettre à la volonté de mon _fiancé._ J'avais conscience qu'IL versait une généreuse contribution au lycée pour faire oublier mes écarts. Je savais aussi que certains membres du corps administratif faisaient partis de ses « sbires ». Si je devrais lui être reconnaissante, cela ne me conférait que plus dans cette frustration qui devenait mon lot quotidien. Cela ne me rappelait que trop à quel point j'étais traitée différemment, à quel point IL avait ce contrôle sur ma vie.

_ Aucun Mr Sawyer. Je me contenterais d'avertir le tuteur de cette jeune fille comme d'ordinaire en espérant qu'il saura y remédier.

Ce n'était pas mon tuteur ! IL n'avait aucun droit sur moi quoique tous pouvait en penser. Je n'étais la propriété de personne, dépendante de personne. Et surtout pas de LUI. Il avait été désigné comme étant mon supposé tuteur jusqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire révolu qui n'arriverait que dans quatre mois. Quatre mois à supporter cette traque constante avant d'être condamnée à LUI être soumise éternellement.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il incendiait déjà d'autres retardataires plus loin. J'eus un soupir agacé avant de me diriger vers mon cours d'Education civique. C'était ce genre d'évènement qui me faisait haïr cette existence.

_ Bonjour Miss Swan, déclara Eavan en faisant quelques pas à mes côtés.

Je dus faire un effort pour demeurer polie et courtoise. Après tout le problème ne venait pas d'eux, ils ne faisaient qu'exécuter SES ordres.

_ Bonjour Eavan. Merci d'être intervenu.

Il eut un sourire amusé. Il appréciait grandement effrayer ce pauvre proviseur bien que je lui eus fait remarquer que le vieil homme, dû à son âge avancé, risquait de succomber à une attaque un de ses jours.

_ C'était un plaisir.

Je n'eus aucun mal à le croire sur ce coup là. C'était leur distraction. Il était vrai qu'ils devaient s'ennuyer à suivre le film banal de mon existence, celui d'une lycéenne qui n'avait pas vraiment pu donner un sens à sa vie. Un peu paumée il fallait l'admettre.

_ Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Je me suis permis de…

Me tournant vers lui, je le vis me tendre un sachet en papier kraft. Mon déjeuner. Il avait coutume de faire cela lorsqu'il savait que je n'avais pu ou ne pouvait pas me restaurer. C'était une attention charmante qu'il avait mon égard.

_ Merci Eavan mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

Je lui souris, avec ce que j'espérais assez de reconnaissance. Je pénétrais dans mon bâtiment alors qu'il se contentait d'un signe de tête. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'assister à mes cours mais s'octroyaient le droit d'intervenir au moindre danger. Il était à noter que les interrogations surprises n'étaient pas considérées comme un danger potentiel.

J'arpentais le couloir silencieux. Les cours avaient déjà débutés mais je n'avais plus de souci à me faire. Mon premier cours était celui d'Education civique dispensé par Mlle Weitz. Ces derniers temps, elle arrivait toujours avec un sacré retard. Ce dont on ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur dans la mesure où elle avait quelques soucis de santé dernièrement. Son fiancé avait dû s'engager lors de la dernière guerre contre l'Irak et il n'était malheureusement jamais revenu. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ignorions s'il était mort ou avait tout simplement disparu. Le plus dramatique, c'était que ses soucis de santé n'avaient rien de véritables soucis de santé, elle était juste enceinte d'un homme qu'elle voyait secrètement depuis un an. Homme qu'elle n'avait toujours pas présenté à sa famille de peur d'officialiser la chose et de trahir le souvenir de celui qu'elle avait tant chéri. Une basique romance. Un peu à la Pearl Harbor si ce n'était que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Etaient deux étrangers.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma salle de classe où régnait un sacré raffut. Apercevant Lena, je la rejoignais lorsqu'un ballon ovale fondit l'air pour heurter le mur près de moi.

_ Désolée Bella, retentit la voix de Mike Newton, capitaine de l'équipe de rugby mais également le garçon le plus adulé par la gente féminine.

Comme dans tous ses vieilles comédies foireuses pour minettes. Sauf que point essentiel et omis par la totalité ou quasi-totalité de ce lycée, était que Mike était…Controversé. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi mais ce serait très mal vu par ses coéquipiers. Il avait découvert ses « tendances divergentes » lors du match qui nous avait opposé à l'équipe de rugby de _Jefferson_ lorsque leur ailier l'avait heurté. Il avait succombé littéralement au charme de cet ailier du nom de Maxwell Hanck. Je lui renvoyai le ballon avant de m'installer près de mon amie.

_ Harvey ?

_ Comme toujours, marmonnais-je en sortant mon manuel.

Elle coloriait ses ongles avec différents Stabilo, un pour chaque doigt ce qui jurait parfaitement avec sa peau chocolat. Elle avait un bâtonnet de réglisse dans la bouche qu'elle mâchouillait gaiement tout en chantonnant _Tell him_. J'ouvris le paquet que m'avait donné Eavan et y trouvais quelques cookies de _Raido_. Ce garçon me connaissait vraiment. Ces cookies étaient les meilleurs du quartier et Riad détenteur du _Raido,_ le café au coin de la rue, les faisait comme personne.

J'en proposais un à Lena qui déclina de suite l'air désintéressé. Je croquais avec délectation ce morceau du paradis. Il mettait d'énormes pépites de chocolat. J'adorais le chocolat. Fermant les yeux, je ne pus retenir un Miam ! de plaisir.

_ Ne manges pas tout, Shrek ! S'exclama une voix amusée.

Je grognais que mon moment soit si vite achevée alors que Lena sautillait à mes côtés. Rouvrant les yeux, je le vis déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie avant de me piquer un cookie.

_ Hey ! Protestais-je.

Il haussa les épaules attirant mon attention sur son T-Shirt où se dessinait le slogan de son site internet Tyland « Décadente Décadence sans cadence ». Tyler était d'origine ivoirienne. Lorsqu'il vivait là-bas, il avait été enrôlé dans un clan de rebelle qui terrorisait le pays. Les femmes étaient violées, les hommes massacrés, les enfants enlevés et élevés par les rebelles devenant à leur tour des rebelles ou parfois étaient exterminés. Un génocide commis au nom de l'intolérance des hommes. Tyler avait déjà tué. C'était un homme, un français, son seul meurtre avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de son pays.

Aujourd'hui, trois ans plus tard, il ne peut plus oublier mais il cherche à se racheter en informant au maximum les âmes perdues qui dans leur errance risqueraient de trouver refuge dans ces mouvements de rébellion politique. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans notre lycée, il était si renfermé, discret, torturé. Lena l'avait aidé à s'en sortir par sa gentillesse, son extravagance. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait appris qu'il devait se pardonner. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, peut-être étais-ce cela qui faisait leur complémentarité, leur charmante entente. Il tira la chaise devant nous et se tourna de façon à se concentrer entièrement sur les frasques de sa petite amie.

_ Aimes-tu ces couleurs, Teddy ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma bouchée. Teddy ? Lena avait une sacrée imagination. Elle le surnommait ainsi en référence à son ourson préféré. Ourson qui était perdu depuis quelques années, aux alentours du Maryland là où était située son ancienne colonie de vacances. Elle s'était rendue là-bas chaque été jusqu'à ses quinze ans alors que son père retrouvait sa maîtresse dans l'Ohio, prétextant devoir veillé aux différentes succursales de sa chaîne de restaurant _Queen_ _Albert._ Il s'agissait d'un jeu de mot entre le groupe Queen qu'il idolâtrait et Albert de son prénom qui pouvait faire penser au _Queen Mary_. La mère de Lena était styliste et vivait à Paris. Lena n'avait donc aucun contact avec ses géniteurs. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était débarrassé de leur jeune fille, pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. C'était à se demander s'il restait des familles unies. Si la notion même de « famille » existait.

Andrea, la sœur aînée de Lena s'était retrouvée dans une cure de désintoxication après avoir faillit succomber à une overdose. Elle n'était pas du tout Junkie mais la triste réalité était qu'elle s'était laissée embobiner par un type dans un bar qu'elle fréquentait souvent. Type qui avait su l'entraîner dans son monde de merde. Ses parents n'avaient rien vu venir. Ils s'étaient contentés d'assister au procès, avec une indifférence déroutante avant de vaquer à leur occupation une fois la corvée achevée. Lena ne parlait jamais de cela, elle se contentait de paraître heureuse, normale. Elle vivait. Ce que je pouvais l'envier ! Envier la facilité qu'elle avait de feinter.

_ Magnifique, Darling !

Il caressa sa joue avec une infinie douceur et je détournais les yeux face à ce moment de tendresse, me sentant de trop, me sentant décalée. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il connaissait son histoire et faisait tout pour enjoliver son avenir. Ils vivaient leur propre vision de l'amour, s'exprimant dans un langage qui était inconnu à tous ceux qui les côtoyaient, qui les entouraient, vous faisant sentir comme marginalisée.

Ils avaient eu le choix de leur partenaire, ils avaient pu apprendre à le connaître, à l'aimer et chaque jour, ils se découvraient davantage.

Comment étais-ce que d'aimer ? Quelles étaient les émotions ressenties ? Les craintes qui nous animaient ? Comment percevions-nous les choses une fois…de l'autre côté ? Changions-nous d'une quelconque manière ? Sûrement. Comment pouvons-nous accepter le fait d'être changé par un autre être ? Comment pourrais-je l'imaginer ? Justement, l'amour ne s'imaginait pas je suppose.

Je n'avais pas eu d'ami, d'amant. Il m'avait été interdit de côtoyer le « grand monde ». J'étais promise à Edward Cullen. Quoique je puisse y redire, jamais je ne pourrais me délier de ce serment. Lorsque j'étais retournée à l'internat ce soir-là, que je l'avais trouvé dans ma chambre, adossé au mur d'en face, j'avais cru comme tout paranoïa qui se respecte que cet homme était un cambrioleur, un délinquant. Pour ma défense, je venais de perdre mon père et d'apprendre que j'étais…différente. La mort me paraissait à portée de main. A tel point que je m'étais figée, sans un mot, attendant qu'il ne m'attaque, qu'il me fasse rejoindre celui que j'avais nommé père pendant tant d'années. A ma grande surprise, il s'était contenté de me contempler avec minutie, étudiant le moindre de mes traits. Il s'était alors approché un peu plus et son visage m'était paru familier. Je l'avais déjà vu, quelques instants auparavant. M'avait-il suivi ?

La porte de la classe claqua laissant apparaître le visage déconfit de notre professeur d'éducation civique. Elle était de plus en plus mal au point. Cela devait être éprouvant de donner la vie. Peut-être étais-ce cela qui avait fait fuir mes parents, ceux de Lena ? Comment pouvait-on se permettre de donner la vie sans jamais assumer cette responsabilité ? Donner la vie….C'était précipiter la mort. Infliger à une innocente créature la peine, la déception, la crainte, la peur. C'était voué aux Enfers, l'ange issu des Cieux. Le plus grand supplice qu'un parent pourrait enjoindre à son enfant, c'était de lui promettre une vie emplie d'innocence et ajouter sur le bas du contrat une mention qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun choix quant à son existence.

_ Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'étais retenue par quelques affaires personnelles.

Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, elle était désespérée. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés en un haut chignon étaient ramenés en un simple catogan d'où s'échapper des mèches rebelles. Elle portait une chemise ample, pensant peut-être que personne ne s'apercevrait du léger embonpoint qui prenait place entre ses os iliaques. Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement. Elle allait devoir assumer ses actes, l'amour qu'elle portait à cet homme s'il existait. Plus que tout, elle devait faire son deuil. Son homme ne reviendrait pas. Disparu n'était qu'un euphémisme utilisé pour ne pas dire mort en alimentant une flamme d'espoir à l'entourage du décédé.

Une autre erreur de la nature : Les hommes aimaient se faire du mal pour se disculper, prétendre leur innocence. Une lâcheté si évidente animait ceux qui pourtant devaient être le symbole de notre force, de notre puissance.


	4. Le libre choix

_ As-tu fait la fiche de lecture demandée par Mrs Reanan ? S'enquit Tyler alors que nous nous installions à la cafète'.

Mrs Reanan était notre professeure de littérature anglaise et accessoirement le seul membre du corps professoral ayant une vie relativement stable. Elle était mariée depuis une dizaine d'année avec le même homme, un élément à ne pas négliger dans une société où le taux de divorce avait fortement tendance à augmenter. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, un problème d'ovocytes. Malgré cela, son mari n'avait cessé de l'encourager, d'y croire. Il fut leur force à tous deux. Elle n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'année lorsque l'hypothèse d'une adoption fut envisagée.

A présent, elle était la maman d'un petit Abel, âgé d'à peine deux ans. Un éthiopien qui avait eu la chance d'échapper, en intégrant une nouvelle famille, aux guerres entre son pays natal et l'Erythrée de plus en plus prégnantes. Elle avait une connaissance particulièrement développée dans sa matière.

Elle était enfin, et c'était là le plus important, un sbire d'Eward. Je l'avais su en rendant un commentaire sur un extrait de « la Princesse de Clèves », roman que j'avais grandement apprécié. J'avais développé une intéressante théorie sur les choix fortement orientés. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que nous n'avions jamais vraiment le choix, que nous étions toujours constamment sous les chaînes des valeurs qui nous étaient inculquées, de notre raison, notre entendement et de notre entourage.

On pouvait nous demander de choisir mais notre choix comportera toujours une mauvaise voie pour notre interlocuteur qui fera tous pour nous dissuader de suivre ces traces. Soit par bonté d'âme et ainsi nous épargner une douleur inutile et non nécessaire, soit par pure égoïsme, pour nous éviter d'accéder à un bonheur qu'il convoitait. Il était à noter que nous pouvions également trouver un mélange des deux. Cela variant selon les choix que nous avions à faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le soir même, en retournant dans ma chambre, j'avais pu constater qu'Edward avait été tenu au courant de la moindre expression que j'avais employé. Il avait tenté de me faire comprendre que j'avais toujours le choix, que je pouvais ne pas l'épouser si c'était mon souhait mais que je n'étais pas de ce monde et que de ce fait, je ne pouvais exiger d'y rester.

_ Tu ne fais que confirmer ma théorie.

_ Nous avons tous le choix, Bella, la seule différence c'est que certains êtres en ont moins que d'autres car ces êtres décident du sort des autres. Nous faisons partie de cela, avait-il rétorqué.

J'avais sentis la colère s'engouffrer dans mes veines, augmentant ma tension.

_ Tu fais parti de cela, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

Nous ne nous entendions pas. Nous étions bien trop différents. Je savais que cela amusait Shane, un de mes _Protecteurs_ , de me voir constamment lutter contre celui que tous craignaient. Il m'avait longuement étudié, je détestais lorsqu'il faisait cela, ayant l'impression d'être un énième cobaye, avant de se lever et de se pencher vers moi. Ses yeux avaient dardés les miens un instant et j'avais été subjuguée par ses yeux d'un vert si émeraude. D'une teinte si rare. Il était incontestablement l'homme le plus séduisant que j'avais eu à connaître et en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais le fait que tout était arrangé ôter tout plaisir à le côtoyer.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je me contentais d'avoir un recul dont il ne fit fi. Il en avait l'habitude. L'habitude de mon caractère revêche et rebelle. Puis il avait disparu sans que je n'eusse le temps de m'en rendre compte.

Mrs Reanan nous avait donné une fiche de lecture à faire sur l'œuvre intitulé _Orgueil et Préjugé_ de Jane Austen. Un roman qui m'avait toujours paru attrayant. Peut-être étais-ce dû à l'orgueil de Mr Darcy qui me faisait tant penser à celui d'Edward ou peut-être le fort caractère d'Elizabeth qui n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer, d'être en dehors de son temps. Nous devions choisir un personnage fort et tenter de prouver qu'il était en contradiction avec lui-même, d'essayer d'en tirer le possible conflit qui pouvait l'habiter et puis de montrer en quel sens il se détachait de son temps. J'avais passé le week-end là-dessus.

_ Oui. Je l'ai terminé hier soir.

_ Pourrais-je y jeter un coup d'œil ? S'enquit-il.

J'opinai avant de piquer une frite de mon assiette. J'extirpai de mon sac à dos, mon _journal_. Ce n'était pas vraiment un journal intime plutôt un recueil de pensées, d'opinions, d'avis. Un ensemble d'idées que je ne pouvais pas exprimer, que personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Que personne ne chercherait à comprendre. C'était une part de moi que je livrais à ses pages, c'était pour cela qu'il ne me quittait jamais de peur qu'un inconnu de passage n'atteigne la substance de mon être que je protégeais des assauts extérieurs par les barricades de la froideur et de l'indifférence.

Je voulais qu'on me voie forte, invincible pour ne jamais montrer aux autres, combien faible j'étais à l'intérieur, douteuse, indécise, peu sûre quant à mon avenir. Mes amis étaient en grand débat au sujet de leur prochaine sortie. Cinéma ? Concert ? J'eus un sourire en les voyant se chamailler, amusée par leur entente. Je laissais mon regard errer sur la dernière ligne inachevée…Je ne savais toujours pas comment achever ma phrase.

 _Je n'ai pas eu la chance de tenir les rennes de mon destin. J'ignore dans quel sens ma vie se dirige et d'où elle prend son départ…J'ignore si je suis d'ici ou de là-bas. Si je suis à lui ou à moi. Si j'avais le choix…Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette existence et ce qui m'attend là-bas…Où étais-ce ce là-bas ? Qu'étais-ce ?_

Je mordillais une mèche de mes cheveux, un air distrait se dessinant sur mon visage. Que pouvais-je ajouter à cela ? Ces simples lignes décrivaient les périples de ma vie sans jeu de mot, traduisant mes plus grands doutes. La plume que je tenais entre mes doigts crissa un instant sur le papier avant que mon cœur outrepasse les limites de la raison et ne saisisse le contrôle de mes mots, laissant là l'ouvrage à peine entamé de ce qui devait présenter les aléas de ma vie.


	5. Une entente discordante

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsque je pénétrai dans l'appartement. Lena ne serait pas là avant quelques heures, un devoir à terminer selon ses dires. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui faisait tout à la dernière minute. J'enviais parfois son insouciance.

J'enclenchai l'interrupteur, laissant mon sac sous le porte manteau puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, passant un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Mon reflet m'effraya, j'étais si pâle. Curieux contraste avec les sombres ombres qui soulignaient mes yeux, signe d'un manque de sommeil chronique. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais réellement dormi. Les cauchemars, l'inquiétude, l'appréhension avaient fini par me retirer tout ce qui pouvait m'apporter un semblant de tranquillité.

De retour dans la chambre, je perçus un mouvement à la périphérie de mon regard avant même que la lumière ne soit établie dans ce coin de l'appartement. J'eus un sursaut que je réussis à maîtriser force d'habitude. Ce fut donc avec un grondement furieux que j'accueillis le nouvel arrivant.

_Tu ne peux donc pas signaler ta présence comme toute personne censée ou te plais-tu à trouver chaque fois de nouvelles raisons de me rendre chèvre ?

J'eus pour toute réponse son arrogant sourire, signe de sa profonde indifférence, ou amusement, face à ma réaction. Il était nonchalamment adossé contre un des murs, ses doigts pianotant sur mon bureau comme s'il avait devant lui le clavier d'un piano. Il excellait dans tous les domaines. De ce fait, il jouait parfaitement à de nombreux instruments. J'avais pu, en de rares occasions voire ce dont il était capable.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde, avant de m'enquérir sur la cause de sa présence. J'eus à peine à cligner les yeux qu'il était déjà face à moi. Je retins mon souffle lorsque ses prunelles foudroyèrent les miennes d'un minable marron. A cette distance, je pouvais presque percevoir les différentes nuances qui composaient son iris, je pouvais même décrire le cercle noir, parfait qui l'entourait. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, ce que je devais taire absolument.

Après tout, c'était normal. Ce qu'il était le forçait à avoir les moyens de déstabiliser ses proies. Je n'étais pas la proie de Edward. Du moins, cela n'avait pas été officiellement mentionné. Mon rôle était plutôt de lui tenir compagnie et de tolérer...ses écarts. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait de...l'autre côté. Par là, j'entends, j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il ne débarquait pas ici à l'improviste. Peut-être avait-il des concubines et à dire vrai, je ne cherchais pas à savoir tant je ne désirais pas encore être plongé dans cette réalité que je ne supportais pas entièrement. Cependant, une chose était sûre, un jour je serais mise dans la confidence.

_Tu ne seras pas surprise d'apprendre Mr Harvey a tenté de me contacter. Un retard, de nouveau?

Sa voix interrompit le fil de mes pensées et me ramena dans ma chambre, prête à recevoir un nouveau sermon. Il était impassible, attendant que je m'explique. Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel avant de le contourner, faisant mine de ranger quelques papiers traînant sur mon bureau.

_ Tu sais très bien que Mr Harvey me cherche des noises. Je n'avais qu'une minute de retard.

_ La seule raison pour laquelle je te permets de côtoyer cette école c'est que tu parais y être attachée, cependant, dernièrement, tu sembles mettre tout au point pour être expulsée. Tu avais promis de maintenir un certain profil bas.

J'arrêtai tout geste, me retournant, furieuse. Permettre? Il me permettait?

_ Quel droit penses-tu avoir sur moi Edward pour prétendre pouvoir me permettre certaines choses? Saches que je ne suis pas ta chose. Tu peux trouver des pions ailleurs. Moi, tu ne m'auras pas. Tu n'es donc pas en position pour me « permettre » quoique ce soit.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, prenant pas du tout au sérieux ma colère. C'était ce qui m'agaçait le plus en lui. Son calme. Comme si tout ce que je disais n'avait aucune importance dans le plan qu'il avait préétabli. Il me faisait vraiment sentir comme si je n'avais pas le droit au chapitre. Je retins un grognement, reprenant ma tâche avec plus d'entrain.

_ Le terme était mal employé. Excuse moi.

Je ne bronchais pas. Son ton semblait toujours sincère mais j'avais toujours du mal à le croire comme si depuis que j'avais appris la vérité, je devenais plus sceptique et moi réceptive au monde qui m'entourait. Comme si tout le monde se mettait soudainement à mentir et que c'était à moi de déterminer ceux qui mentaient de ce qui brillaient par leur sincérité.

_Pour revenir à ce cher Harvey, pourrais-tu vraiment faire un effort cette fois? Je veux dire mettre un peu du tien. Bella, je pensais ne pas avoir à te chaperonner...

_ Vraiment? Alors expliques moi la présence constante de mes _Protecteurs._

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé par cette énième interpellation. Il était vrai qu'à chacune de nos disputes, je prenais un plaisir à remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, geste intimé par sa raison pour le calmer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver lorsque j'étais près de lui, cela pourrait être dangereux pour moi paraît-il. Mais j'aimerais bien, une fois, juste une fois, assister à l'une de ses crises de nerfs. Voir à quoi cela ressemblerait, morbide non?

_ Bella, tes _Protecteurs_ comme tu te plais à les nommer ne sont là que pour te protéger. Tu ignores les dangers que tu encoures. Tu es différente des autres. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte avant...

_ De devoir partager ta vie. Tu espères ainsi avoir une femme à tes côtés et non plus une adolescente à éduquer, n'est-ce pas? L'interrompis-je, lentement.

Il ne répondit pas à cela, sachant que cela nous mènera vers une nouvelle discorde et il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Il était très occupé de l'autre côté, selon Evan. Il me contempla un moment avant d'avancer ses doigts vers ma joue. Je me détournais de lui, reprenant mon ouvrage sur le bureau. Il s'évapora alors, de la même manière qu'il était apparu, me laissant de nouveau seul dans la chambre.

Il attendait quelque chose de moi. Une chose que je n'étais pas encore prête à lui donner. J'ignorais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, ce que je représentais à ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais clairement avoué. Et c'était mieux ainsi, j'ignorais si je voulais vraiment savoir pour le moment. Selon Evan, il m'aimerait démesurément et c'était pourquoi il avait une telle attitude à mon égard. Une attitude aussi tolérante. Selon le même personnage, jamais un autre être, humain ou vampire, n'aurait osé lui parler comme je venais de le faire. Je n'appréciais cependant pas ce traitement de faveur. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, il attendait quelque chose en retour.


	6. La danse des égaux

Les gargouillis de mon ventre retentirent dans la silencieuse bibliothèque m'attirant les regards dépités des personnes m'entourant, je me contentais de baisser la tête légèrement gênée. Lena, à mes côtés, se retint de s'esclaffer tout en marmonnant une musique de son actif.

Si la bibliothécaire avait connaissance de cela, elle nous incendierait à l'heure qu'il est. Elle est à l'antipode du commode. Sévère, lunatique et légèrement aigrie. Il y avait de cela moins de dix années, elle n'était pas ainsi. Souriante, chaleureuse et aimante, elle avait tout simplement perdu goût à la vie le jour où son époux, après vingt années de mariage, lui annonçait trouvait la vie bien fade à ses côtés. Il s'en était allé alors sans un regard en arrière, laissant cette pauvre femme sans vie...Sans aucune consistance. Mrs Dombstein avait l'allure d'un zombie, plus morte que vive. Elle était là dans son bureau miteux à ordonner ses fiches, remontant de temps à autre ses lunettes écaillées et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas jeter un regard vers le cadre près de sa lampe de bureau. Un cadre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de jeter dans l'espoir assez fou, qu'il lui reviendrait. Après dix années, elle n'avait cessé d'y croire. Où trouvait-elle cette foi? D'où tirait-elle sa force?

Lena se mit à battre le pied en rythme, je me retins de lui asséner une tape magistrale sur la tête. Nous allions nous faire virer et je n'avais toujours pas fini mes recherches en Histoire. Je la jaugeai froidement, espérant qu'elle s'en tiendrait à cela mais elle poursuivit un décibel plus haut, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

_ _Fascination Fascination It's just the way we feel._

Le refrain! Seigneur, venez moi en aide! J'entendis le cliquetis des pas de Dombstein avant d'entendre ses cris presque étouffées.

_ Sortez immédiatement.

Je me retins de me cogner la tête sur la table avant de tenter de m'amender. Peu m'importait que Lena ait des ennuis tant que je pouvais terminer ce foutu devoir.

_Mrs...

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer, grognant légèrement alors que ses narines se dilataient. Je déglutis à leur vue. Comment faisait-elle cela? J'empoignai mon sac, tirant brusquement Lena sur mes talons et nous quittions la bibliothèque alors qu'elle entamait le deuxième couplet, totalement insouciante.

Comme la poisse n'arrivait jamais à moitié, à l'extérieur, il pleuvait des cordes et j'avais oublié mon imperméable dans ma chambre. Je rabattais la capuche de mon pull en coton, trempé à présent tout en maugréant contre ma mauvaise étoile.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, sans jeu de mot!

_ Ne crois-tu pas que tu en as assez fait Lena? Ne penses-tu pas que nous sommes suffisamment trempés?

_ J'adore la pluie poursuivit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière, s'offrant totalement à la merci du ciel colérique et rageur.

Je réussis à esquiver un de ses bras tendus, me dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Il fallait vraiment que je m'achète un ordinateur. Du moins, pour les recherches. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire éjecter de la bibliothèque à chaque lubie musicale de Lena. Ce qui voulait dire à chaque fois. L'autre solution qui s'offrait à moi était de ne plus fréquenter ma meilleure amie.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à investir là-dedans. J'avais encore une petite somme léguée par mon « père » à la banque mais je m'étais promis de ne l'utiliser qu'en extrême nécessité. Pour le reste, Edward me versait une sorte « d'argent de poche » qui selon lui me reviendrait de droit. J'étais, toujours selon mon cher et tendre, à la tête d'une dynastie qui n'attendait plus qu'à ce que j'en prenne la tête. Pour l'instant, ce détail n'était que mentionné et je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Quant à mon ordinateur, plutôt mourir que de demander quoique ce soit à Edward. Cela le rendrait trop important. Peut-être que je devrais me trouver un travail? Cela m'occuperait et me permettrait de subvenir à mes besoins sans avoir à toucher les revenus de Edward. J'avais l'impression d'être une fille de mauvais genre qui se faisait payer pour aimer. C'était sûrement tiré par les cheveux mais c'était la même sinueuse idée qui faisait son chemin dans ma tête lorsque je recevais « le chèque de Edward ». Bon, il était vrai que je ne le recevais pas physiquement mais l'idée était comprise.

Je pouvais toujours essayer de changer Lena...Mouais aucune chance! La cafétéria était inaccessible pour le moment. J'étais sûre qu' Harvey avait dû me voir me diriger vers elle, décidant de m'en priver l'accès. Il me haïssait de trop cet homme et cela devait être un véritable plaisir pour lui que de me voir dans cet état. Satané proviseur! Ou étais-ce « les dames de la cafétéria » qui refusaient que nous salissions leur carrelage. Mais que nous tombions malades ne les dérangeait pas particulièrement.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je suivais la trajectoire de ses fines gouttelettes jusqu'à moi. Elles pouvaient paraître libres, totalement maîtresses de leur décision mais non, elles étaient cantonnées à une trajectoire. Chacune d'entre elles naissait, tombait et mourrait en moins d'une seconde, comme un suicide mais parfaitement orchestrée. Elle n'avait pas de choix.

Cela me rappelait le suicide Heaven's Gate dont j'avais entendu parler, il y avait de cela peu de temps. En 1997, un homme avait réussi à convaincre trente-neuf adeptes du groupe "Heaven's gate" de se suicider, dans l'espoir que leur âme rejoigne un vaisseau spatial qu'ils pensaient caché derrière la comète Hale-Bopp, et qui transportait Jésus. Au nom d'une divinité supérieure, beaucoup de personnes ont choisis de mettre fin à leur vie. Comment pouvait-il croire en un salut après la mort? Il n'y avait rien après la mort, du moins nous redevenions poussières point barre. Pas de paradis, pas d'enfer. Sauf peut-être à devenir vampire, là c'était l'enfer assuré.

J'ignorais si c'était ce qui m'attendait. A dire vrai, je ne savais rien de quoi serait fait mon avenir. Edward se contentait de m'intimer d'attendre, que tout me serait révélé très bientôt. Je m'assis sur le perron de la cafétéria, trempée, acceptant le torrent qui s'abattait sur moi alors que Lena continuait à danser, sauter dans les flaques. Sa santé mentale avait toujours été une véritable énigme. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas toute sa tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, cependant, à son insouciance. Comment pouvait-elle être ainsi? Comme j'aurais aimé entendre ses pensées, savoir si cette insouciance n'était qu'apparente ou le reflet d'un esprit d'une simplicité que je ne pouvais qu'envier. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, courant dans tous les sens, m'arrachant un rire sincère.

Arg! Seigneur, je crus avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque Eavan atterrit à mes côtés, un parapluie ouvert à la main. Satané _Protecteur_ et leur foutu sens du devoir! Soupirant, je retournais à ma contemplation de Lena plus loin, tentant de rattraper ce coeur qui s'échappait à chaque battement.

_ Souhaitez-vous vraiment que je subisse le courroux de notre prince ? S'enquit ce dernier en s'installant à mes côtés, couvrant de son ombre l'épaisse humidité.

Grinçant des dents, je me retins de lui hurler de me foutre la paix mais encore une fois, il n'y était pour rien. Une couverture se posa sur mes épaules. Relevant la tête, je vis Inaya me sourire gentiment. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme incroyablement petite. Je devais la dépasser d'une bonne tête. Elle avait des cheveux roux presque oranges qu'elle nouait en deux couettes hautes d'où s'échappaient de nombreux rubans. Elle adorait enfiler des robes d'été accompagnés de cirés tout le long de l'année. Etre vampire avait ses avantages vu que le froid ne les affectait pas. Son manteau noir la recouvrait entièrement, jurant avec sa bonhommie habituelle.

_Bonjour Miss Swan,

La colère, la frustration que provoquait la présence de Edward dans ma vie, suffisait à illuminer sa journée. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres n'était-il pas? Je me contentais de remercier d'un signe de tête mes _Protecteurs_ , sachant d'avance que je n'y pouvais rien. Je restais ainsi à écouter les gouttes de pluie sur le parapluie à défaut de les sentir alors que plus loin Lena continuait à fredonner cette foutue musique qu'elle avait réussit à me mettre dans la tête. C'était un phénomène étrange que de se sentir envahie par une mélodie à laquelle on n'avait pas pensé du tout et qui nous trottait dans la tête constamment. Je me trouvais à chantonner cet air des _Alphabeat._

Lena sautait à grand pas dans les flaques d'eau, s'en répandant davantage. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la présence de mes _Protecteurs._ Elle ne les voyait pas...

Ils pouvaient se promener autour de moi, l'effleurer, elle ne sentirait rien, s'ils ne décidaient pas d'apparaître. Le libre arbitre semblait une entité si primordiale que cela rendait mon mariage arrangé encore plus risible et incroyable.

Alors que je fredonnais, une vague réminiscence de ma mère me vint en tête. Elle adorait la musique selon mon défunt père. Lorsque je me sentais totalement désespérée, il m'arrivait de me rendre dans la salle de musique et de profiter du silence des lieux pour ressentir une certaine connivence avec elle. Je ne parvins jamais cependant. Je ne connaissais pas Renée et ne la connaîtrais sûrement jamais. Je ne tirais aucun réconfort de son souvenir.

La pluie se faisait plus forte, parfait reflet de mon humeur. C'était un cercle vicieux. Plus il pleuvait et plus j'allais mal. Plus je me sentais mal, plus il pleuvait. Le parapluie d'Eavan ne suffisait plus à présent. Le vent fouetta mes vêtements alors que je me relevais, trempée. Je me tournais vers mes _Protecteurs_ qui s'inclinèrent légèrement face à moi, moi l'élue de leur « maître ». Je ne méritais pas cela. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pu leur faire mais moi je n'avais rien fait. Je ne méritais pas tout cela, tous ses égards:

_Je retourne dans ma chambre. Merci de votre compagnie.

_Il serait préférable que nous vous raccompagnons s'enquit Inaya

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne risque pas de me perdre au sein de ce lycée. Qui plus est, mon amie m'accompagnera.

_Une humaine? Répliqua-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, je poursuivais ma route, fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. Humaine? J'étais quoi? Moi? Un animal peut-être? L'humanité n'était pas forcément affreuse. Elle avait de fabuleux côtés. Il fallait juste prendre le temps de les apprécier. Le temps, c'était exactement ce qu'il me manquait. J'ignorais quand arriverait l'heure où je rejoignais l'autre monde, il n'en restait pas moins que je savais que cela ne saurait tarder. C'était une intuition…Non, j'en étais convaincue.

-S-

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que j'accueilli ce week-end. La perspective de pouvoir échapper de quelques heures cette sinistre prison que constituait cette école me gonflait de joie. Nous avions prévu avec Léna une séance shopping et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin…de la trivialité, oublier qu'à chaque pas que nous ferions, nous serions surveillés par une meute de vampires.

Lena emprunta la voiture de Tyler, et j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était absolument pas rassuré par cela. Cependant, dans la mesure où il ne lui refusait rien, elle avait eu son consentement. Il était prévu qu'ils nous rejoignent plus tard au Raido. Il devait s'entraîner avec son groupe, _The Impetuous Bastard_. Oui un nom sans une certaine originalité. Ils n'étaient pas connus mais appréciés le divertissement.

Nous commençâmes par une librairie, mon passage obligé. Et pendant que je sillonnais les rayons, Lena s'était dirigée côté papeterie. Effleurer du doigt les couvertures fraîchement imprimées me procurait un sentiment de profond apaisement. C'était comme si j'apercevais brièvement chaque histoire par mon contact : L'amoureux transi, le guerrier valeureux, la jeune fille éperdue. Et tout se mélangeait dans un tourbillonnement vertigineux. J'aimais ce sentiment.

J'aimais les histoires, les raconter, les écrire. J'aimais identifier la complexité de certains personnages, m'inspirant parfois de personnes réelles, tangibles. Et j'étais incroyable chanceuse de connaître des caractères, en ce sens, inédits.

_A ta place, je prendrais le tout, s'exprima une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournais vers le nouveau arrivant et eus un sourire en voyant Ryan. Un camarade de classe que j'appréciais énormément. Il était d'une gentillesse rare, toujours serviable. Il ne vivait pas avec nous sur le campus car il devait aider sa mère. Elle souffrait d'un alcoolisme chronique depuis la mort de son père. Il était policier, assassiné violemment par un jeune junkie, paumé. Depuis Ryan, jonglait entre son boulot et ses études. J'avais oublié qu'il travaillait à la librairie, justement.

_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé, reprit-il face à mon silence.

_Non, j'étais trop absorbée, m'excusais-je à mon tour.

_C'est cela d'être passionnée.

Effectivement, il avait entièrement raison. Pouvoir se plonger dans quelque chose sans faire attention à ce qui se passait alentour me semblait être une chose d'une rare magie.

_J'ai croisé Léna plus loin, elle m'a demandé si j'avais des feutres roses à poids jaune. Cela irait mieux avec une certaine tenue, selon elle.

Je eus un sourire de dépit. Je me demandais parfois dans quel monde vivait ma meilleure amie. Elle était en décalage sur tous les points.

_Oui. Je ne chercherais pas à comprendre à ta place. Tu te perdrais en cours de route.

Il eut un rire à mon encontre. Un client l'interpella plus loin, le forçant à ajourner notre conversation. Alors qu'il s'en allait, j'eus une inspiration.

_A quelle heure finis-tu ton service ?

Il parut surpris de ma demande et je me tapais mentalement le front en comprenant l'ambiguïté de mes propos. Je préférais alors préciser avant de le confondre davantage.

_Nous allons avec Léna et Tyler au Raido plus tard, si ça te tente ?

_Oh ! Oui ça serait cool. Je vous y rejoins vers 18h30.

_Parfait.

Il eut un dernier hochement de tête avant de rejoindre son client. Je poursuivis mon ascension, trouvant mon bonheur au bout de quelques minutes. Léna me retrouva à la caisse où un collègue de Ryan nous encaissa.

Alors que nous étions en route pour une boutique de vêtement nouvellement inaugurée, j'informais Léna de la présence de Ryan chez Raido . Elle opina comme si de rien n'était avant de s'exprimer.

_Il te plaît ?

_Pardon ? M'exclamais-je, ahurie.

_Ryan, tu l'aimes bien ?

_Oui comme tout bon ami qui se respecte. Où vas-tu pêcher l'idée qu'il me plaît ? Répliquais-je

_C'était une question comme ça

Je secouais la tête, dépitée avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe dans l'habitacle. C'était ce type d'idée préconçue que je détestais en général. Lorsqu'on invitait quelqu'un, il y avait forcément une raison sous-jacente en dehors du simple plaisir de vouloir partageait une compagnie.

Bon je devais admettre que dans ce cas, je pouvais comprendre le point de vue de Léna. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait j'étais célibataire et Ryan aussi. Du moins, aucune petite amie ne lui était connue. Je proposais à un type d'intégrer nos sorties hebdomadaires alors que je ne le faisais jamais. Et Ryan était vraiment mignon dans son genre. Mais mon intention n'impliquait rien de cette nature. Il s'agissait juste pour moi de lui faire changer les idées. J'imaginais que cela ne devait pas être évident pour lui, qu'il devait porter un poids bien trop lourd pour un jeune homme de cet âge. Je voulais juste lui rendre service pour une fois.

Alors que Léna se garait à notre prochaine destination, elle se tourna vers moi, mettant une étrange intensité dans son regard.

_Je te taquinais, Bells. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas Ryan qui te plaît. Cet autre te bouleverse suffisamment.

_De quoi parles-tu ? Demandais-je à mi-voix.

Comment Léna connaît-elle l'existence d'Edward ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement la soupçonner ? Je crus entendre mon cœur se démener de ma poitrine. J'espérais qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

_Tu fais souvent des cauchemars où tu gémis en priant qu'on ne te le prenne pas. Je suppose alors qu'il doit être dans un endroit dangereux et vu que tu n'en parles jamais, j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un tôlard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je garderais ton secret.

Elle quitta l'habitacle précipitamment sans me laisser le temps d'abjurer tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et pourtant, je ne pus lui en être davantage reconnaissante. Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à cela ? Le nier frontalement serait ingrat ? L'avouer impossible ? Je restais un instant dans la voiture avant de la rejoindre.

Et alors que j'arpentais le dédale du trottoir à ses côtés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que pouvait signifier ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Au-delà du sous-entendu sur Edward, elle parlait d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un cauchemar que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait. Comment était-ce possible ? Aurais-je pu assister à une telle scène onirique sans m'en rendre compte ? Aurais-je pu parler ? Que signifiait-il ? Tant de questions…J'avais tellement besoin de réponses. Peut-être était-ce lié à Edward ? Peut-être était-il capable de m'en dire davantage sur cette différence dont il ne cessait de me rabâcher les oreilles ?

Notre soirée à Raido fut très agréable. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à l'instant. Nos conversations étaient décousues et se terminaient généralement en fous rire. Ryan était apaisé et c'était plaisant à voir. Il s'entendait vraiment avec Tyler et était même convenu qu'il assiste à une des répétions de The Impetuous Bastard. Un honneur rare. Moi-même n'avais jamais eu le droit. Un laisser droit qui semblait ravir Ryan.

Léna, dans sa bizarrerie légendaire, profita un moment de silence alors que la musique de fond du café s'était tu pour s'emparer du micro de la scène improvisée par Riad et entamais un « I will survive » d'une fausseté impressionnante. Tyler la rejoignit dans un solo de piano imaginaire et Ryan et moi dûmes nous tenir la table tant notre hilarité était grande.

Aucun doute n'était permis. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-S-

Je rentrais dans notre dortoir, seule ce soir-là. Léna resterait avec Tyler, dans leur antre. Un espace qu'ils avaient aménagé dans un coin reculé du pensionnat, connu que d'eux deux. Je ne souhaitais pas savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient bien que j'en avais une légère idée.

Alors que je me préparais à me coucher, mon portable vibra sur ma table de chevet. Pensant qui s'agissait de ma meilleure amie qui avait sûrement changé d'avis car les astres seraient défavorables à ce qu'elle dorme avec Tyler – elle me l'avait déjà faite- je fus surprise de voir un appel entrant d'Edward. Autant dire qu'il ne me contactait jamais par cet intermède. Généralement, il passait par mes _Protecteurs_ ou en apparaissant de manière inopinée. C'était tellement banal que je crus à un canular. J'avais le numéro d'Edward comme il avait le mien à titre informatif. Nous n'avions pas ce genre de relation. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension que je répondis.

_ Peut-être ai-je oublié de mentionner par erreur que notre relation est et demeure exclusive, Bella. J'espère pouvoir compter sur ta coopération sur ce point.

Sa voix était tenue. Il se contenait en essayant de choisir avec attention ses propos de peur que je ne m'emballe. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi.

_Dois-je en conclure que tes taupes, pardon…mes _Protecteurs,_ t'on fait un rapport détaillé de mes allées et venues ? Eavan t'a-t-il parlé du moment où je me suis laissée furieusement embrassée par mes camarades de classe ?

_Isabella, ne me pousses pas dans mes retranchements, cracha-t-il en grondant légèrement.

Où était passé le jeune homme arrogant qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ? Dont le sourire si sûr de lui me mettait hors de moi ? Mon cher et tendre n'était donc pas si composé ?

_Qu'y a-t-il, mon _amour_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Minaudais-je, mauvaise.

Je n'aimais pas être ce genre de personne mais ses abus de pouvoir commençaient à m'échauffer sérieusement. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais j'entendis un craquement distinct.

_Peut-être était-il temps mon cœur que je t'apprenne à qui tu appartiens ? Reprit-il, dans l'espoir d'avoir la main sur cette conversation.

Il savait quel levier lever pour me mettre hors de moi et il savait oh combien je ne supportais pas qu'il me considère comme une possession. Mais il ne m'aurait pas ainsi, pas maintenant que j'avais enfin pu susciter une réaction presque humaine. Il craignait qu'on empiète sur ses propriétés. Il était bien plus humain qu'il ne le croyait. La notion de propriété n'avait-elle pas après tout conduit les peuples actuels à la guerre, les génocides ? N'a-t-elle pas mené les hommes à s'entretuer ?

_Fais donc mon ange, répondis-je en raccrochant brusquement de manière assez puérile, je devais l'admettre.

J'étais furieuse contre lui, au point de vouloir briser quelque chose. Et ce fut mon portable qui en fit les frais. Il se fracassa contre le mur en milles morceaux qui tombèrent telle une pluie d'étoile sur mon lit. Abruti de vampire !

S'il pensait pouvoir m'atteindre ainsi, il se trompait gravement. Je n'avais aucune idée du lien surnaturel qui nous liait mais il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Je n'étais pas le bien d'Edward Cullen. Je n'étais absolument rien pour lui.

Avec un soupir, je retombais sur mon lit. Je devais avoir droit au chapitre, bon sang. Ce n'était pas possible que ma vie se résume à cela. Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose. Un autre but. J'avais forcément un autre rôle à jouer que celui d'incubateur de vampires.


	7. Une proposition indécente

Les jours suivants, mon esprit demeurait obnubilé par notre dernière conversation. Quoi de plus normale. J'avais le sentiment étrange qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Et pourtant, rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit. Je me contentais de me rendre, comme chaque jour, en cours, de me promener dans les couloirs sous l'œil avide et inquisiteur de mes _Protecteurs_. Mais rien de plus.

Nous revîmes plusieurs fois Ryan, les jours suivants. Il s'intégrait parfaitement à notre petit groupe. Il nous ressemblait. Même si j'ignorais concrètement ce que cela pouvait signifier. Je trouvais qu'il était juste à sa place.

Certes, je devais être un minimum sadique pour chercher à provoquer Edward en agissant de la sorte mais j'estimais en un sens avoir ce droit. Du moins, je me l'étais octroyée.

Rejetant ma tête en arrière, je contemplais le crépuscule ascendant, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer, de retourner à ma routine trop calée. C'était enivrant de pouvoir rester dans ce moment figé. Une mélodie me trottait dans la tête, _The Vision_ de X-Ray Dog. Je m'imaginais valser sous les étoiles, sans limite de temps ou d'espace. Juste moi et les inflexions musicales. C'était symboliquement beau et fort.

_Il n'est pas prudent de demeurer en ces lieux, seul, Miss Swan

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, à l'entente de cette voix. Je n'avais même pas été surprise. C'était bien trop habituel. Comme un refrain. Je ne parvenais plus à supporter cette situation. Me redressant promptement, je m'assurais de l'identité du nouvel arrivant, en espérant fugacement m'être fourvoyée. L'aveuglément nécessaire.

Passant une main sur ma poitrine, j'escomptais calmer les battements désordonnées de mon cœur. Ce serait paradoxal que la personne censée me protéger finisse par être celle qui m'achèverait. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée avant de tourner mon attention sur la vue qui se défilait devant moi.

_Je doute que quoique ce soit puisse m'arriver ici, Eavan. Il suffit que l'on m'approche d'un pas pour que vous interveniez…informant au passage Edward, mumurais-je à mi-voix.

Je ne doutais nullement qu'il m'ait entendu et n'avais pu m'empêcher de dire cela. J'atteignais incontestablement un point de non retour. Je ne l'entendis cependant pas avancer avant qu'il ne se retrouve assez tôt à mes côtés. Ses mèches blondes assombries par la pénombre qui nous entourait tombaient élégamment sur son front alors que son regard ocre ponctué d'éclats de pourpre sondait les alentours. Et je devinais qu'il devait voir bien plus loin que moi, plus clairement ce qui m'entourait, me rendant bien aveugle à ses côtés. J'enviais parfois leurs capacités hors normes. Elles auraient ajouté une note différente à ma vie, la rendant moins ennuyeuse. Sa peau si pâle luisait sous les rares reflets lunaires, rendant son apparence encore plus fantomatique. Je me détachais de sa contemplation, regardant un instant autour de moi.

_Les autres ne t'ont pas accompagnés, Eavan ?

_Ils continuent à veiller aux alentours, estimant que ma seule présence suffirait à vous sauver s'il vous venait l'envie de sauter.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, percevant la note amusée dans sa voix. Bien que je devinais qu'il cherchait à me taquiner, je sentais bien une certaine incertitude pointait dans ses propos. C'était mon imprévisibilité qu'il craignait le plus. Et j'appréciais ce semblant de solitude bien que je me doutais qu'il ne s'agisse réellement de cela. J'étais la future Princesse de son Royaume et il n'était qu'un subordonné. Chez les humains, cela ne signifiait rien mais dans leur monde, cela avait une importance capitale. Sa vie…m'appartenait et si jamais il venait à faillir, il devrait rendre son dernier souffle. Une tradition proche de celles des samouraï. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'Edward me l'avait décrite.

Je me décalais sur mon muret, lui faisant de la place. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, toujours réticent à nous savoir une telle proximité avant de se laisser aller. Il se posa près de moi, contemplant à mes côtés cette même vue.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir accompagnée vos amis ce soir, Miss Swan ?

_Teddy et Lena sont un couple. Je ne peux pas toujours tenir la chandelle, expliquais-je vaguement.

_Et Monsieur Dalloway ? S'enquit-il.

Je tournais mon attention vers lui. De quel droit osait-il me parler de cela ? Cela ressemblait tellement peu au personnage qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas en être l'instigateur. C'était Edward. Il se renseignait pour le compte d'Edward.

Cet abruti qui était incapable d'assumer ce type de conversation et trouvait plus intelligent d'envoyer un de ses sbires pour faire le sale travail. Indubitablement, il s'agissait bien d'un acte d'une grande royauté.

Je ne pus retenir un rire de dépit. C'était tellement lui. Le destin était bien cruel s'il me liait à cet être. Eavan parut prudent un instant alors que je me demandais comment répondre à cela, voire même tout simplement y répondre.

Je laissais un silence passé, histoire de ne pas me jeter à sa gorge. C'était le plus difficile dans ma relation avec Eavan : ne pas oublier qu'il n'était pas le commanditaire, qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me prononcer.

_Tu pourras lui dire que Ryan a d'autres sujets à traiter que de s'occuper d'une jeune fille qu'il ne pourra pas avoir. Et cela dans l'hypothèse où celle-ci serait intéressée par lui.

Il eut un sourire à ma dernière phrase avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

_Je vois qu'il m'est impossible de vous cacher grand chose, Miss Swan.

_Ton patron te devance sur ce point, répliquais-je plus légèrement.

Il opina, respectant le fait que je ne souhaitais en dire davantage. Un avantage avec Eavan, c'était qu'il essayait de ne pas être trop envahissant, essayer étant le maître mot dans cette phrase. Je lui en étais reconnaissante pour cela. C'était bien plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

_En parlant de lui, comment se porte l'enquiquineur en chef ?

Eavan grimaça à l'entente de mes propos. Il était conditionné à bondir pour défendre son Prince, notamment s'il venait à être insulté. C'était comme un paramétrage inné. Il prit un moment avant de relâcher ses poings et de prendre une inspiration. Je l'avais chamboulé notre Superman des temps modernes.

_Sa majesté se porte bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour vous délivrer un message que je me suis permis de vous importuner.

_Comment ça ? M'enquis-je, méfiante.

Tout message d'Edward ne me ferait aucun bien. Je me préparais alors au pire, considérant surtout la tournure qu'avait prise notre dernière conversation. Quelle serait sa nouvelle lubie ?

_A dire vrai, je ne suis pas seulement là pour veiller à votre « non suicide » mais également parce que Maître Edward espère pouvoir partager le plaisir de votre compagnie, demain soir.

-Comment ? M'écriais-je, ahurie.

C'était sans conteste une immense blague. Cela ne pouvait donc être vrai. Une soirée entière en compagnie d'Edward, à laquelle il me prévenait à l'avance sans débarquer à l'improviste ? Non. Eavan, à mes côtés, semblait amusé de la situation mais son éducation le força à demeurer aussi impassible que cela lui permettait alors que j'étais totalement ébahie.

_Quand tu dis de manière pompeuse et très subtile, « partager une soirée », c'est-à-dire...

_Un « rencard » selon les termes de votre génération, me semble-t-il ?

En résumé, Edward souhaitait un rendez-vous. Pas un de ceux où il me morigénait, me sermonnait mais un véritable rendez-vous, comme un des rendez-vous de Teddy et Lena. J'avais dû mal à appréhender cette idée.

Dans d'autres circonstances, entendre Eavan parlait de rencard alors qu'il devait avoir une centaine d'années aurait été tordant mais dans cette situation où le rencard en question était celui que je devais partager avec Edward, cela me paraissait plus qu'étrange...Anormal pour être plus exact.

Ce qui m'était d'autant surprenant, c'est qu'il estime plus judicieux de passer par Eavan. Ne pouvait-il pas m'appeler ? Débarquer pour m'inviter ? A quoi pensait-il en m'envoyant un de ses sbires ? Et pourtant, Eavant poursuivait.

_Maître Edward aimeriez que vous envisagiez la chose de manière positive.

Envisager la chose...Cela ressemblait bien à Edward d'agir de la sorte, espérant toujours me ménager plutôt que d'imposer bien que nous sachions tout deux qu'il suffirait qu'il ordonne pour que je me retrouve là où il souhaitait que je sois. Ses _Protecteurs_ s'en assureraient.

Cependant, j'avais du mal à appréhender la chose. Je savais que nous devions nous unir mais...je n'avais pas pensé, imaginé que cela passerait par ce genre de phase. Je pensais que ce serait un truc assez vieux jeu où je serais forcée dans un mariage du jour au lendemain. Une union où il ne chercherait pas forcément à me connaître et la réciproque s'appliquerait également. Mais cela...c'était presque hors personnage ?

En réalité, je ne me posais pas la bonne question. Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir si oui ou non cette demande correspondait à la personnalité que j'attribuais d'ordinaire à Edward mais plutôt pourquoi il s'y prenait maintenant ? Nous étions « ensemble » depuis près de deux ans, deux années durant lesquelles il aurait pu tout essayer, me demander. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

C'était cette interrogation qui me perturba alors le plus. Le moment était-il venu ? Celui où je le rejoignais de manière définitive. Etais-ce cela qu'il souhaitait me révéler ? Etais-ce pour cela qu'il avait agi de manière aussi inhabituel ? Passant par Eavan ? Pour rendre cela « traditionnel ».

J'hyperventilais. Je n'étais pas prête. Je ne le serais sûrement jamais. Comment pourrais-je devenir son épouse ? Diriger un monde dont j'ignorais tout ? Il m'avait promis que j'aurais jusqu'à mes dix-huit. J'avais encore deux mois avant cette deadline. Il ne pouvait pas me les reprendre.

Souhaitait-il se venger ? Etais-ce sa manière de me faire payer mon imprudence, mon insolence ? De me prouver que je lui appartenais ? Qu'aucun Ryan ne se mettra en travers de son chemin ?

Voyant qu'Eavan attendait une sorte d'acquiescement, je me contentais d'opiner, plongeant mon regard aux travers des avenues, dévastée à l'intérieur. Dans ma tête, un chaos sans nom s'installait, prenant une propension qui me rendait parfaitement mal à l'aise. Je ne me sentais même plus apte à émettre une pensée cohérente tant je craignais être ensevelie par cette masse inconnue. Où tout cela allait me mener? Vers où me dirigeais-je ?

Une boule obstrua ma gorge, rendant le mécanisme de ma respiration difficile. Je devais lutter pour ne pas ouvrir les vannes. Eavan ne pouvait pas me voir dans cet état. Je levai un regard décidé vers lui et m'exprimai enfin.

_Faites part à Edward de ma réponse positive.

_Très bien, Miss Swan.

Je le sentis se relever, sans le voir, et pensant qu'il était déjà parti, je plongeais mon visage dans mes bras, laissant libre court à mes craintes. Je ne serais jamais assez forte pour survire dans ce monde. Edward finira par m'anéantir.

_Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Miss Swan. Je vous...apprécie...En toute amitié, je tiens à le préciser. Je tenais juste à vous tenir compagnie. Et cela n'est pas une de mes prérogatives.

Alors que je relevais la tête, je vis qu'il n'était déjà plus là. En un clin d'oeil, il disparut ne laissant dans son sillage aucune trace prouvant sa présence un instant plus tôt, me faisant presque sentir comme si j'avais rêvé ses propos, rêvé cette rencontre. Et je l'aurais presque espéré.


	8. Une rencontre au sommet

Je n'avais pas été entraîné pour ce genre de situation. Se rendre à un rencard avec un fiancé que je n'avais jamais souhaité me semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. En principe, une amie, une mère, se chargeait de prodiguer quelques conseils sur la manière dont je devais m'habiller, ce que j'étais censée faire ou ne pas faire. Me donner l'impression de ne pas être aussi potiche.

Et pourtant, comme à chaque étape de ma vie, j'allais devoir affronter cela seule. Affronter une situation que je ne pouvais contrôler. Affronter Edward d'une manière qui m'était inconnue. La conversation qui allait s'ensuivre ce soir n'aurait définitivement rien de plaisant. Il ne saurait en être autrement.

Soupirant, je replaçais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'avais une robe acquise lors de notre dernière sortie avec Lena. Simple, sombre à l'image de mon humeur ce soir là. Mes amis étaient chez Raido, dégustant ses délicieux cookies. Ils étaient tellement loin de ma réalité. De cette dimension dans laquelle je me trouvais, ignorant de ce qui m'attendait.

Des coups portés à ma porte me troublèrent dans ma réflexion. Il était 21 heures pétantes. La ponctualité était de rigueur. Je m'interrogeai brièvement de l'identité de l'importun. Serais-ce Edward lui-même qui dans sa grande mansuétude aurait acceptée de se soumettre à la règle sociale élémentaire qui voulait qu'on annonce sa présence avant de débarquer dans la chambre d'autrui ? Peu probable.

J'aurais sûrement affaire à mes _Protecteurs._

Je me saisis de ma pochette et de mon manteau avant de découvrir le nouvel arrivant. J'avais vu juste. Eavan. Il eut un sourire à mon encontre avant de se détacher de l'embrasure, me laissant passer devant lui. Je fermais la porte de notre chambre à clé, sachant que Léna avait la sienne. Peu certaine cependant qu'elle y passerait la nuit.

Dans un silence de cathédrale, nous traversâmes mon corridor, mon palier, rejoignant le hall d'entrée, passant devant de jeunes camarades totalement insouciants de ce qui se déroulaient, se tramaient. Je les frôlais presque invisible alors que leur rire emplissait le campus. C'était si risible. Nul n'avait conscience de mon programme du soir, de la nature de mon compagnon. Nous n'étions pour eux que des normalités. Rien ne décalait, ne dépassait. Nous jouions notre rôle à la perfection.

A la sortie de mon immeuble, je rencontrai Raiko qui m'adressa un sourire en m'apercevant. Je lui rendis son attention avant de me tourner vers son collègue. Aidan. Il faisait partie de l'équipe mais n'apparaissait réellement que si cela s'avérait nécessaire, à l'instar de ce soir, accompagnant ce périple qui me mènerait à son maître.

Il était du type morose, peu ouvert et avait à mon égard, une attitude des plus révérentes. Il me traitait comme je supposais devoir l'être dans leur monde, la Sumbolon de son maître. Il inclina la tête à mon arrivée, posant un poing sur sa poitrine. La marque de respect ultime. Je jetais un regard gêné alentour, espérant que cela n'ait pas attiré une quelconque attention puis voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, lui intima de se redresser. J'étais parvenue à obtenir une certaine discrétion de Raiko et Eavan, mais avais vite saisi qu'Aidan serait plus retors.

Nous quittâmes les lieux rapidement après cela, moi flanqués de cette clique peu commune. Une voiture nous attendait dehors, rutilante et sombre à l'image de son propriétaire. Je fus abordée par le dernier membre connu de mon équipe de _Protecteurs_. Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Je n'avais droit qu'à un certain degré de connaissance comme d'ordinaire.

Seth était de nature très joviale à l'allure très juvénile. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, un an plus tôt, je m'étais opposée à son insertion dans l'équipe, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'un presque adolescent ait la lourde tâche de s'occuper de moi, de risquer sa vie pour moi. Edward m'avait alors expliqué que si physiquement Seth semblait moins âgé, il n'en était pas moi centenaire. Cette conception du temps m'était si étrangère. J'avais dû mal à la saisir. Comme je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre mon intégration à ce système. Allais-je vivre aux côtés d'Edward selon ma notion de la longévité ou étais-je condamnée par un curieux miracle à occuper son éternité.

Je m'étais ainsi habituée à ce jeune homme, le considérant comme une présence divertissante. Et bien qu'il m'octroyait les égards de rigueur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de me traiter avec un semblant de normalité ce dont je lui étais terriblement reconnaissant.

_Comment vas-tu, Seth ?

_Super bien, Miss Swan. Et vous-même ?

_On ne peut mieux, répondis-je en m'engouffrant dans l'habitacle.

Il ne perçut nullement l'ironie dans ma voix contrairement à Eavan qui pouffa élégamment derrière moi. Il s'installa en face de moi suivi de Raiko alors qu'Aidan prenait place près de Seth, notre chauffeur du soir.

Me calant contre la vitre, j'appréciai le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux dans un mélange lumineux, relaxant. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous rendions, où j'allais retrouver Edward. Serais-ce un manoir perdu ? Une île déserte paumée dans le Pacifique ? Une zone glaciale de l'Alaska ?

Aucun indice n'avait filtré au gré des années. Aucune information ne me permettait de savoir où se situait leur antre.

J'étais tentée de demander à mes compagnons ce qu'il en était mais savais parfaitement n'obtenir aucune réponse tant qu'Edward ne l'eut décidé. A présent, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Peut-être que cette soirée m'apporterait les informations tant désirées.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence entrecoupé par les fredonnements sporadiques de notre chauffeur, ce qui arracha l'amusement de Raiko et l'agacement d'Aidan qui le fusilla du regard. Eavan se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors que je lui accordais un sourire indulgent.

-S-

Ce fut à Portland que nous fîmes finalement halte. La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble vertigineux. Colossal. Un mélange de modernité et d'antique. Cela semblait si loin de ce que j'avais envisagé que je crus un instant que Seth s'était trompé. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la parfaite chorégraphie de mes _Protecteurs_ que je compris mon erreur.

Aidan se plaça à l'entrée, saluant sommairement le portier qui s'inclina légèrement en nous apercevant. Raiko suivit en se positionnant à la portière opposée à celle où j'étais installée. Eavan sortit à sa suite, me proposant sa main afin que j'en fasse de même.

Il me dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, le portier maintenant le menton baissé. Je regrettais de ne pas le voir agir normalement. Qui était-il ? Humain ou Vampire ? Je n'eus le temps de m'attarder sur cela alors que j'étais déjà menée à l'intérieur.

Le hall était lumineux, chaleureux, en concordance avec la façade extérieure. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, l'atmosphère ne m'avait jamais paru aussi lugubre. Des hommes vêtus de noir occupaient la pièce. Aucune autre âme que des sosies de mes _Protecteurs._ Des vampires. Partout. Pire. Des soldats. Des « hommes » dont l'intérieur semblait déjà avoir un pied dans la tombe, d'être déjà ailleurs.

Tous inclinèrent l'échine à notre arrivée, apposant leur poing sur leur poitrine dans une parfaite chorégraphie, une sublime synchronie. Et un malaise sans nom m'envahit.

Je n'étais pas à ma place. Je ne méritais pas leur respect. Je n'étais rien, absolument rien pour eux. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment j'allais y arriver, m'insérer dans ce monde, jouer ce rôle. Je ne me sentais pas du tout capable. Je ne pourrais pas être ce qu'il voulait que je sois.

Mes Protecteurs ne s'attardèrent pas, me menant vers l'ascenseur. Il ne resta pourtant qu'Eavan dans l'habitacle. J'aperçus Raiko et Aidan prendre position près des portes de la machine qui se refermèrent doucement, m'emprisonnant alors dans un étau de fer dont il me serait impossible de m'échapper.

Comment pouvais-je être si confiante sur le fait qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, que rien ne saurait m'atteindre ici alors que j'étais la seule « humaine » ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus ? Etais-ce une spécificité émanant de mon statut de Sumbolon ? Etais-je « programmée » pour ne pas craindre Edward ou ses sbires ?

Le silence se prolongea cependant dans la cabine alors que les chiffres s'égrenaient. Où étions-nous ? Cet immeuble appartenait-il à leur espèce ? Le partageaient-ils avec des humains ? Le cas échéant, ces derniers avaient-ils la moindre idée du danger qu'ils encouraient ?

L'étage du penthouse s'illumina alors dans un ding assourdissant qui sembla résonnait en moi, en écho aux battements effrénés de mon cœur. Je ne parvenais pas à le calmer, à lui intimer un certain silence.

Il était inutile de préciser que je redoutais énormément cette rencontre. J'en craignais les tenants et aboutissants et ne parvenais à me convaincre qu'elle bouleverserait sans aucun doute une part importante de celle que j'étais. J'étais ignorante de bien des choses concernant ce monde, son monde mais je me doutais qu'une telle « sommation », cela en avait tout l'air, ne pouvait avoir d'autre issue qu'un destin défavorable.

Les battants s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette parfaite de mon promis. Il se tenait fixe sur sa position, presque intransigeant avec tous ce qui pouvait l'entourer, même l'air semblait se fendre de sa propre volonté pour ne pas l'importuner. De son aura, émanait toute la complexité de sa puissance. Et j'étais inexorablement attirée par elle, bien que je tentais d'y résister de toutes mes forces.

C'était ainsi que j'avais été « concue ». Chaque cellule de mon corps reconnaissant son exacte jumelle en lui.

Il m'accueillit d'un sourire bien trop heureux de me voir bien que je ne puisse déterminer s'il s'agit de manipulation ou de sincérité. Il me tendit sa main, une invitation tacite à le rejoindre et je soulevais la mienne avec hésitation. Un conflit sans nom se débattait en moi. Exécuter ce que ma « nature » exigeait ou tenter de m'y défaire par tous les moyens.

Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les miens…je fus d'une docilité sans pareille. Il m'était littéralement impossible de lui échapper. Il fit un signe à Eavan derrière moi que je saisis à peine, tant j'étais captivée par son regard, tant il m'avait happé de sa présence. C'était…viscéral.

Il se saisit lentement de mon autre main, les joignant entre nous, sans que je n'y appose aucune opinion, avant de déposer sur chacune d'elle ses lèvres marmoréennes. Il ne détacha à aucun moment ses prunelles des miennes, me piégeant dans leur profondeur.

_Je ne saurais d'écrire le ravissement que me procure ta présence, Isabella. Je dois admettre avoir craint, un instant que tu ne te rebiffes. Ton esprit m'est parfois…illisible.

_Il me semble que c'est le commun des mortels que de vivre avec cette incertitude.

Il eut un rictus amusé que ne sut dissimuler son regard enjoué, comme s'il détenait un secret dont j'ignorais tout, ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Il me débarassa de mes affaires avant de me diriger dans la pièce, enserrant étroitement l'une de ses mains contre la mienne. Je découvris alors autour de moi le lieu témoin de notre rencontre. Il s'agissait d'un large penthouse en haute fenêtre donnant sur le tout Portland. L'ascenseur donnait sur un vestibule lumineux qui servait d'entrer à un séjour tout aussi glorieux. La décoration était moderne aux antipodes de ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'un antre de vampires. Aucun cercueil ni citadelle.

J'eus un sourire à cette pensée. Cela aurait certainement donné une autre tournure à cette soirée. Nous débouchâmes sur une terrasse où nous attendait une table dressée. Tout autour, un silence de cathédrale comme si la ville se taisait pour ne pas perturber l'instant. Edward m'invita à m'asseoir avant de prendre place face à moi, acceptant de libérer ma main de sa poigne.

Mes doigts caressèrent un instant la nappe de soie avant de s'attarder sur l'alentour. C'était bien trop préparé. Trop prémédité. Calculé.

Nous surplombions la vue comme nous surplombions le monde et nous faisions passer pour des dieux alors que nous nous noyions parmi les hommes. C'était si narré.

Je le savais me contempler mais ne souhaitais desserrer les lèvres et pourtant, le flot de mes questions me semblait intarissable. C'était peut-être l'occasion que j'avais attendue toute ma vie et craignais aujourd'hui les réponses qui me seraient données. Finalement, je relevais le regard pour l'affronter et mon cœur eut un raté en apercevant ses prunelles. C'était l'effet Edward apparemment. J'espérais pouvoir survivre à cette soirée.

_Pourquoi suis-je ici, Edward ?

Que je parvienne à émettre ces mots relevait du miracle. En même temps, pouvais-je réellement être à blâmer ? Si les vannes souhaitaient s'ouvrir, je n'allais certainement pas être celle qui cherchera à les retenir. Il ne parut cependant pas surpris. Il s'y attendait bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas comme si nous faisions cela chaque semaine. En deux ans, je n'avais rien pu tirer de lui. Et aujourd'hui, il me donnait l'impression d'une permission.

_J'aurais espéré que tu attendes au moins le plat pour que nous puissions aborder tout cela.

_Tu m'en voies navrée. J'aurais espérée avoir des réponses plus tôt. Nous voilà donc nous deux bien déçus.

Il eut un long soupir avant de passer une main dans ses boucles rousses. Une habitude que je m'étais surprise à lui emprunter bien des fois. Serais-ce également une spécificité de ma programmation ? J'avais tant de questions. Et il me semblait si peu de temps.

_Très bien. Je te demanderais donc une chose, Isabella. Une promesse.

_Que souhaites-tu de plus, Edward ?

_Juste un dîner. Pour cela, j'escompte bien que tu restes jusqu'à la fin. Quand bien même ce que j'aurais à te révéler ne te plairait. Pourrais-tu me promettre cela ?

Je sentis un froid sans nom m'envahir. C'était donc cela. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Le moment était venu. Bon sang. J'avais tant espéré m'être trompé. Je ne dis cependant rien me contentant d'opiner derechef. J'avais besoin de savoir.

Il me contempla un instant, dardant une faille qu'il ne perçut finalement pas. D'un signe de main discret, deux serveurs habillés de pied en cape, nous apportèrent nos entrées. Je sursautais à leur arrivée, prise au dépourvu. Ils semblaient être sortis de nul part. J'eus à peine le temps de remercier celui qui me servait qu'il se volatilisait déjà. Je reportais mon attention vers mon assiette avant de fixer mon hôte dubitative. Allait-il réellement manger une salade ? Comme pour me narguer, il saisit d'une fourchée et l'avala élégamment, me demandant silencieusement d'en faire de même.

J'avais tant la gorge nouée que je ne pouvais avaler quoique ce soit. J'avais besoin de savoir. Il était temps que je sache. Je fis l'effort de prendre une bouchée avant de relever résolument les yeux vers Edward. Ce dernier me contemplait et dût saisir la détermination dans mon regard. Il opina, résigné, prêt à m'entendre.


	9. La valse des révélations

_Tu comprendras aisément que malgré toute l'éloquence dont je suis capable, te révéler ce qu'il m'a fallut de taire pendant longtemps ne m'est guère aisé. Tu me pardonneras alors par avance mes potentiels maladresses.

Il n'attendit aucun assentiment de ma part, manipulant brièvement ses couverts avant de poursuivre, son regard ancré sur un point d'horizon, sur ce paysage, unique témoin de cette soirée.

_Je suis un vampire, Bella. C'est la seule certitude que tu possèdes en ce moment. Je ne suis pas mortel, ne le serais jamais. Mon temps se calcule différemment de ceux des humains. Je ne connais que l'éternité, ne vois que le long terme. Pour moi, les minutes qui s'égrènent ne signifient rien, n'ont aucune consistance, profondeur ou subsistance. Où devrais-je dire, j'avais coutume de penser cela. Ma…nature conditionnait ma façon de pensée. Avant que je ne te rencontre.

Il reporta alors entièrement son attention sur moi, fourrageant mes prunelles, captivant ainsi tout mon intérêt. Je retins un frisson face à l'intensité qu'il mit sur ses derniers mots. Quelque chose, au fond de moi, semblait répondre à cela.

_J'ai été élevé pour régner sur notre monde, notre peuple, notre race. Et je savais parfaitement qu'un jour, tu serais celle qui m'aiderait à accomplir cette tâche. Evidemment à l'époque, j'ignorais qu'il s'agirait de toi, Bella mais de ton existence, je n'avais jamais douté. Tu serais un jour ou l'autre, mienne. Et c'est cette…pensée que j'ai chéri des années durant. A ta naissance, je ne te portais aucune attention malsaine. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était ton bonheur, ta sécurité. J'étais un protecteur. Rien de plus. Je te précise cela afin que tu ne voies aucune perversion dans l'attention que je t'ai portée à l'époque. Diamétralement opposée à celle que je te voue à présent.

Une fois encore, il marqua une pause comme pour me laisser m'imprégner de ses propos. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il prit une gorgée de sa coupe de vin rouge, une teinte sanguine, détonnant parfaitement avec l'albâtre de sa peau, suintant sur ses lèvres purpurines. Je me trouvais étrangement attiré par ce mouvement. Me secouant légèrement, je me concentrais sur la suite.

_A la mort de tes parents, Charlie a décidé qu'il était préférable que tu ne sois pas confronté à ce monde, que tu ne saches rien de notre existence, que tu n'ai jamais connaissance de ta véritable nature. J'étais contre au départ, bien évidemment, mais savais au fond de moi qu'il avait entièrement raison. Abaylar et Renée venaient d'être assassinés et rien ne me garantissait que tu ne sois la prochaine.

J'ai donc consenti à t'être invisible tout en m'assurant qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Comprends-tu Bella à quel point tu m'étais importante ? A quel point j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse ? J'étais prêt jusqu'à m'omettre.

Sa tirade me fit baisser les yeux. Je ne savais que penser. Il était en train de m'embrouiller, de me forcer à envisager les choses d'une certaine manière et j'ignorais si je le souhaitais vraiment, si je ne préférais pas tout simplement le haïr, le condamner à être la cause de toutes mes souffrances. Accepter ce qu'il disait revenait à intégrer une réalité que je m'étais efforcée de repousser.

Ma réaction ne sembla pas l'arrêter. Il tenait parole. Je pouvais lui être reconnaissante de cela.

_Ce ne fut que lorsque Charlie fut persuadé n'avoir plus beaucoup de temps qu'il m'a permis « d'apparaître ». Mais tu étais déjà si imprégnée de ton existence humaine, si intégré dans ton monde qu'il me semblait impossible de t'en détacher. C'est pourquoi, malgré ce que tu peux bien penser, Bella, j'ai continué à essayer de te maintenir dans un environnement familier. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de te retirer entièrement de ce qui te liait à ton passé.

_Je suppose que je dois t'être reconnaissante des immenses sacrifices que tu fais pour moi, n'est-ce pas Edward ? Est-cela tout ton propos ? Souhaites-tu que je tombe à genoux et te prie de continuer à décider de mon sort sans me consulter ?

Il parut rebiffé, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il me vit serrer les poings posés sur la table, signe de mon profond agacement. Il avait la décence de noter mon changement d'humeur, de déceler mes émotions. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'une prérogative inhérente à cette relation de Sumbolon ou juste un signe de son profond discernement. Il se redressa légèrement avant d'apparaître en un instant à mes côtés. Il se saisit délicatement de mes mains dans les siennes, oublieux de ma résistance, me forçant à les détendre, les enserrant dans les siennes.

_J'aimerais que tu cesses d'avoir une si piètre opinion de moi mais je suppose que c'était inévitable. Seul le temps arrivera à te convaincre de mes intentions.

Il ne bougea alors pas de sa position alors qu'il continuait à dérouler la raison de ma présence ici, en ce lieu. Ses yeux se perdaient dans les miens et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que j'étais censée ressentir. Chaleur, colère, animosité, tendresse. Bon sang, il manipulait mes sens.

_Edward, dis moi juste pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ?

_Notre monde est en guerre, Bella. Notre souveraineté est menacée par des groupuscules persuadés de notre véritable supériorité sur l'humanité, qui suggère que notre prédominance doit se solder sur l'éradication de l'humain, cet être jugé inutile, corrompu et défaillant. Les membres de cette supposée résistance estiment qu'il est de notre devoir de sauver ce monde de ceux qui la détruisent.

_Pardon ?

C'était certainement la dernière chose que je pensais entendre ce soir, à tel point que j'eus cru d'abord à une plaisanterie. Je retirais mes mains de sa poigne et me levai, prête décamper d'ici. Comprenant certainement mes intentions, il m'arrêta sans même bouger de son emplacement et rattrapa la main fugueuse.

_Tu romps donc ta promesse, Bella. Je dois admettre être déçu.

_Etais-tu en train de foutre de moi, Edward ?

_Je te parle d'une situation réelle qui perdure depuis des décennies. Je te parle de la raison de l'assassinat de tes parents, farouchement opposés à ce diktat. Je te parle de la raison pour laquelle il est nécessaire à présent que tu me rejoignes, répliqua-t-il, se relevant à son tour, haussant légèrement le ton.

Nous étions enfin arrivés là où nous devions être. Il l'avait dit, confirmé mes pires craintes, mes doutes, mon désarroi. Il n'y aurait pu avoir aucune autre issue possible que celle qu'il venait d'émettre. Cela eut le mérite de me couper toute fougue, de me retirer tout semblant de véhémence. Bon sang, c'était arrivé.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, n'arrivais pas à en dire davantage mais espérais qu'il précise sa pensée.

_Je me demandais quand cela arriverait, m'étais imaginée ce que tu me dirais, comment je réagirais. Ce n'est pas non plus l'exclusivité du siècle. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre pendant toutes ces années que cette issue était inévitable. Et pourtant, je ne saurais te décrire le désarroi qui m'envahit, Edward.

Il opina lentement le menton, détournant un instant son regard sur nos mains jointes. Je me détachais alors, le contournant avant de me placer face à l'horizon qui s'ouvrait devant nous. Tant de vies se déroulaient, inconscient de ce qui se tramait à cet étage, de l'enjeu qui se jouait à présent. J'avais tant envie d'hurler, de l'envoyer se faire paître. Je souhaitais tant jouer l'adolescente rebelle, pousser le cliché jusqu'au bout mais nous n'étions pas dupes. Cela ne servirait à rien. Ce jour devait arriver.

_Que suis-je exactement, Edward ? Si tu es vampire, le suis-je aussi ? Ou ne suis-je qu'humaine ? Le cas échéant, comment pourrais-je diriger des vampires ? Mon humanité n'est-elle pas justement ce que certains semblent condamner ?

Je ne l'entendis pas approcher mais je le perçus. Une façon de le voir qui m'était réservée, je suppose. Un privilège qui m'était octroyé. Il m'effleura gentiment l'épaule avant de se saisir de mon menton, levant mes yeux vers lui. Je fus encore une fois captivée par ces émeraudes abyssales, leur intensité me foudroyant de toute part.

_Tu es une hybride : le mélange d'un vampire et d'une Sumbolon, elle même partiellement humaine et vampire. Tu es à la fois ce que les miens vénèrent et abhorrent. Tu possèdes des capacités propres à tes deux natures. L'humaine en toi est domptée par cette part vampirique. Ton côté immortel est adouci par ta nature humaine. C'est pour cela que nous avons été lié, Bella. Ce n 'est qu'avec le temps que tu comprendras véritablement l'étendue de ton influence sur moi.

_Pourquoi une Sumbolon ? Pourquoi pas une vampire qui serait prête à se jeter à tes pieds ?

_Je pourrais certes choisir quelqu'un de mon espèce mais mon rang exige que je prenne une Sumbolon pour épouse, car il est coutume de croire qu'elles ont le pouvoir de tempérer l'ardeur du roi. Tu gouverneras à mes côtés, me conseilleras et ton opinion, ton avis, tes pensées, tes doutes, tes craintes, tes insécurités primeront toujours sur la pensée d'un tiers. Je te serais entièrement dévouée, Bella. Et crois-moi qu'il s'agit là d'un sens littéral.

Ses doigts longèrent lentement l'ossature de ma joue, rejoignant ma tempe avant de redescendre vers ma mâchoire et de prendre place autour de mon cou.

_Tu es si fragile entre mes mains, que d'un mouvement je pourrais te briser. Et pourtant, tu possèdes en toi le pouvoir de m'anéantir.

Une boule obstrua ma gorge à ses mots et je me retins de déglutir bruyamment. Il mettait tellement d'intensité, de profondeur dans ses paroles que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur leurs sens. Je commençais à perdre ce qui me servait de discernement.

_Tu…Selon toi, je serais hybride, dans ce cas, une part de moi, une part dont j'ignore l'étendue, serait humaine, mortelle. Je serais donc vouée à disparaître alors que tu continuerais à exister. Cela signifie-t-il qu'une autre Sumbolon me remplacera ? Y aurait-il une liste de Sumbolons qui te serait destinées ? A chaque fois qu'une finirait par mourir, il te suffirait d'en choisir une autre.

Il eut un rictus amusé avant de secouer la tête de dépit. Il se saisit délicatement de mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le contempler entièrement. J'étais certaine qu'il devait déceler les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et m'en voulus d'être si faillible en sa présence. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, espérant calmer les éreintements de mon myocarde, ce qui créa une faible barrière entre nous. Un franc sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il n'était bien évidemment pas dupe.

_Bella…Sais-tu seulement ce que veut dire le mot Sumbolon ?

Je niai doucement bien que mon mouvement soit altéré par son étreinte. Il poursuit alors.

_Il s'agit d'une âme sœur, destinée par les astres, à être liée à son exacte jumelle. Forgée de la même matière, séparée par des naissances éparses, elles finissent toujours par se retrouver, quelque soit le temps, le lieu car l'une ne saurait exister sans l'autre. C'est cela, Bella, ma destinée. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps, espéré ta venue pendant des années, des siècles tant j'étais persuadé que tu existerais quelque part. Une fois là, il m'a été impossible de me détacher de toi. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, non. Aucune n'a pu ne serais-ce qu'attirer mon attention avant toi. Ce qui me compose, celui que je suis t'appartient corps et âme. Nulle autre.

A ce stade, j'étais entièrement désorientée. J'ignorais si je pouvais le croire même s'il laissait peu de place aux doutes, à l'incertitude. Serait-il possible qu'il dise vrai, que j'eusse une telle influence sur lui ?

_Comment pourrait-on être ensemble dans ce cas ? Ma vie est limitée…

_Non, m'interrompit-il doucement.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Tu es une hybride. Une part de toi est vampire, elle n'est juste pas encore éveillée. Pour cela, nous…nous devons être ensemble.

Il dût percevoir l'incompréhension sur mes traits. Il prit une profonde inspiration, détachant une main de mon visage, là où elle s'était logée depuis le début de cette conversation. Il semblait presque gêné de devoir dire ce qui suivait. Un rire maladroit lui échappa avant qu'il ne fourrage de nouveau mes prunelles.

_Vois-tu…Le mariage chez les vampires est similaire à bien des égards à celui des humains. Des vœux sont scellés, des alliances sont échangées et ensuite, les époux se joignent…de toutes les manières possibles.

_Oh Seigneur, m'exclamais-je, totalement ahurie par ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

J'étais certaine que mes joues devaient être en fou, ce qui provoqua son hilarité. Je me détachais de lui et reculais de plusieurs pas afin de mettre une certaine distance. J'avais déjà bien sûr songé à cette éventualité. Je ne vivais pas non plus dans une grotte mais qu'il le dise ainsi, de cette manière, en cette circonstance, c'était juste fou.

_J'ignorais que cette idée te paraîtrait si absurde. Ne serais-je donc pas à ton goût ? Poursuivit-il, faussement blessé.

Je lui assénai une tape à l'épaule avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Là n'était pas la question, même si je ne lui dirais jamais cela. Il était évident qu'Edward était magnifique. Le plus bel être que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir. Même si je préférais mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne faisais pas uniquement mention de l'aspect très physique de la chose, même s'il s'agit en réalité de la partie la plus importante lors de ce rituel. Disons qu'il est nécessaire…Comment le formuler sans te heurter ? Pour être laconique, Bella, pour clôturer ce rituel, je dois te mordre.

_Comment ça ? Me transformer ? M'exclamais-je, la panique m'envahissant.

Il perçut ma déroute puisqu'il se saisit de mes épaules, me forçant à maintenir mon attention sur lui.

_Non Bella. Il ne s'agit pas de transformation. Tu es déjà vampire. Il s'agit de révéler cette partie, celle qui te rendra immortelle, plus résistante, plus forte.

_Et si je ne le souhaite pas, Edward ? Et si je souhaitais rester humaine ? Mourir ?

C'était comme si je l'avais giflé. Il reculait déjà de plusieurs pas avant de se détourner de moi, faisant face à la table où nous attendait encore un dîner non consommé. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité. Et je m'en voulus presque de lui affliger cela après tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais pour ma défense…Comment pourrais-je accepter tout cela ? Gouverner un monde dont j'ignorais tout, partager l'existence d'un « homme » dont je ne savais rien, devenir une « chose » que je ne comprenais pas. C'était beaucoup trop.

_La mort te paraîtra donc préférable à une éternité à mes côtés. Je dois admettre que c'est inattendu.

Je me frottais le front avant de soupirer longuement. J'avais peut-être été un peu brusque. Je consentis à me rapprocher de lui, tendant une main fébrile vers son épaule avant de la ramener contre moi.

_Edward…Laisses moi juste du temps. C'est beaucoup à accepter.

Je le vis opiner lentement sans pour autant me faire face. Il n'allait quand même pas se rebiffer. J'étais celle qui venait de voir son univers bouleverser de manière irrémédiable. Il venait littéralement d'ébranler toutes mes conceptions. Je me saisis alors de sa main, fraîche contre la mienne, le forçant à se retourner, à me confronter. Voir l'espèce de tristesse qui envahissait ses traits me toucha plus que je ne voulus l'admettre. Je la déposais alors sur ma joue, appréciant son contact. Il eut un doux sourire à mon encontre avant de se pencher. Je sentis ses lèvres caresser brièvement mon front. C'était très agréable, sans conteste.

J'avais une dernière question. La plus importante de toutes d'ailleurs.

_Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant de devoir te rejoindre ? Je pensais avoir jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

_Nous attendrons effectivement tes dix-huit ans avant d'entamer quoique ce soit.

_Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout me révéler maintenant ?

_J'ai besoin de te préparer à tout cela. Le temps nous est en quelque sorte compté. Tu deviens de plus en plus fragile, une cible de plus en plus facile. Je n'ai donc pas le choix.

_Me préparer de quelle manière ?

Il hésita un instant, soucieux de ma réaction. Pouvais-je l'en blâmer ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, moi-même. Il poursuivit cependant ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

_Commencer à t'inculquer les rudiments du rôle que tu vas jouer, t'aider à intégrer tout ce que je viens de te révéler.

_Comment comptes-tu faire cela ?

_En profitant de ces dîners où tu m'autorises enfin à te courtiser, sourit-il.

Je devinais qu'il plaisantait à moitié. Je soupçonnais plus ou moins l'affection qu'il me vouait. Je demeurais évidemment très sceptique mais je lui accordais une espère de bénéfice du doute.

_Cela te convient-il ? Poursuivit-il, face à mon silence.

Si cette situation me convenait ? Absolument pas. S'il pouvait continuer à m'éclairer sur le sujet ? Avec plaisir. Quoiqu'il en soit pour ne pas m'attarder davantage, j'acquiesçais ce qui sembla le satisfaire pleinement.

Il me raccompagna à mon siège, invitant du même geste de la main nos serveurs à poursuivre leur mission. Je devinais le sujet clos pour ce soir et pourtant, dans ma tête, continuaient à fourmiller des dizaines de question. Mais semblerait-il que j'avais encore le temps de les poser, le temps de comprendre, d'avoir droit à un certain chapitre.

Le soulagement primait sur la confusion, sur les inquiétudes demeurantes. J'avais tellement craint qu'il m'arrache ces derniers mois que le fait qu'il confirme ce délai me paraissait inédit. J'avais encore deux mois. Deux mois de normalité, de simplicité. Deux mois avant l'éternité.


	10. Viens je t'emmène Part 1

Les semaines suivantes, une espèce de routine s'installa alors entre nous. Lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, je retournais vers lui afin d'en apprendre davantage sur tout ce qui m'attendait. Je n'acceptais nullement la situation mais lui donnais au moins la chance qu'il souhaitait que je lui accorde. C'était tellement trop, tellement fou.

Mais il m'en parlait avec passion de sa vie, de son monde, notre monde me donnant presque envie de le découvrir à mon tour. Il me décrivit ses parents, sa famille et je pus deviner à sa voix, l'intense affection qu'il portait à sa mère, elle-même Sumbolon.

Je compris ainsi que lorsqu'une Sumbolon donnait naissance à un garçon, il devenait vampire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille, celle-ci devenait Sumbolon.

Il se tannait à me faire entendre l'étendue de l'influence que j'étais destinée à avoir sur lui. Et à ce moment, ce moment précis où ses yeux fourrageaient dans les miens, il y mettait tant de conviction que je ne demandais qu'à le croire.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé ma vie vraisemblablement et pourtant, j'étais en train de suivre l'exacte route dessinée par mon destin. J'aurais tellement aimé m'en détourner. Avoir une espèce de normalité, voyager peut-être, découvrir le monde. Je n'avais jamais quitté Forks. Cette splendide prison.

Soupirant, je rejetai mon manuel de maths, n'ayant absolument pas la tête à me préparer à des examens qui n'avaient pour seule utilité que de me rappeler ma fin.

Le deal serait scellé. « J'appartiendrais » à Edward Cullen.

Je me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur posé, sur mon bureau, et changeai de playlist. L'air de _Dance with the Devil_ se mit soudainement à jouer. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que je me laissais bercer lentement.

 _« Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. »_

Les notes résonnaient en moi au rythme des battements de mon cœur. C'était paisible, agréable comme si j'avais moi-même composé ce qui allait suivre, comme si je devinais presque ce qui adviendrait.

 _« I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. »_

La véracité si vorace me stupéfiait, m'emportait. C'était cela. Cette réalité que la chanson parvenait à retenir.

« _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight? »_

Et comme annoncé, je sus qu'il était là. Sa présence m'était familière. Tout en lui m'appelait. C'était physique.

 _« Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. »_

Mes paupières se soulevèrent lentement pour confirmer mes impressions. Sa magnificence m'embaumant totalement. Il se trouvait près de moi. Son index fin longeait lentement ma mâchoire, remettant derrière mon arrière, une mèche rebelle.

Comme émergeant d'un rêve, comme s'il m'était illusoire, je lui murmurai les paroles suivantes :

« I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong. »

Et ce fut comme s'il comprenait tout ce que je ne pouvais lui dire, les invectives tues. Sa main poursuivit son ascension, le long de mon bras avant de saisir la mienne. Il me ramena contre lui, assez maladroitement. Ses doigts entrelacèrent les miens et nous nous mîmes alors à nous balancer, ses yeux demeurant ancrés dans mes prunelles. Il me répondit alors, espérant à son tour se faire entendre.

« Hold on. Hold on. »

Sa main remonta le long de mon bras pour dessiner la ligne de mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. C'était une stupide réaction d'humaine que je ne pouvais contenir. J'attendis cependant, ressentant différentes sensations me submerger, étranges mais agréables. Ses délicats doigts tracèrent ma mâchoire au rythme de la voix de Breaking Benjamin avant de lever mon menton, ses prunelles d'un gris profond affrontant mon regard avec une force déstabilisante. Il resta à me contempler, m'empêchant de détourner le regard, ne serait-ce que de bouger, pendant un long moment. J'ignorais ce qu'il voyait en moi. Une paumée...Une humaine insignifiante ou juste un pion de plus sur son immense échiquier mais je savais ce que je voyais en lui et ce que cela éveillait en moi. Il était le plus bel homme que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer et dans son regard, résidait une douceur infinie.

Sur ses traits, se percevaient toutes les horreurs qu'il avait eu à connaître. C'était un homme blessé que j'avais à l'instant dans mes bras et non plus l'agaçant fiancé, possessif et irritant. C'était ce «Prince des Vampires ». Cet être torturé que je devais protéger. Ma main se posa hésitante sur sa joue, maintenant le contact, il eut un soupir de contentement, fermant les yeux un instant. Je me rapprochais ostensiblement de lui, percevant sur ses paupières pâles et transparentes des veines que je me retins de dessiner. Il avait l'air si faible. Si...humain. C'était exactement cela. Il me montrait son humanité. Et c'était comme si mon corps, mon cœur, reconnaissait cette humanité. Mon regard tomba alors sur ses lèvres fines, d'un rouge purpurin, couleur du liquide dont il s'abreuvait. Elles me parurent soudainement si attrayantes que j'eus dû mal de m'en détacher.

J'étais si proche de lui que j'étais certaine qu'il devait à présent sentir la chaleur qui émanait de moi. Quelques misérables centimètres séparaient nos lèvres et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il veuille les franchir. Il demeurait si stoïque. Je me hissais alors sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de les atteindre.

Un souffle…Encore un instant. Elles s'effleuraient presque…

Tout sembla alors se remettre en marche. La voix de Halsey finit par me faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il n'était plus devant moi, ses bras ne m'enlaçaient plus. A dire vrai, j'avais même cru rêver l'instant, si je n'avais pas perçu son ombre derrière moi. Une bourrasque de vent se faufila jusqu'à moi, remettant mes idées en place, mes émotions également. S'en était-il allé ? Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout ne fut que mirage ou si cela s'était vraiment passé, de peur d'affronter cette réalité où j'aurais pu succomber, où j'étais si prête de succomber.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Silence pendant lequel je songeais à regagner mon lit et reprendre ces foutus exercices de Maths dans l'espoir qu'il se saisisse de l'occasion pour quitter immédiatement les lieux. Cela était si humiliant.

En deux ans, je n'avais jamais faillit devant Edward. Et me voici là, à bout de souffle, stupidement debout dans cette chambre, gauche.

Ce fut sa voix grave qui interrompit mes rêveries. Il s'était rapproché à mon insu et était à présent dans mon dos, respirant plus fortement que de coutume. Se pourrait-il tout simplement qu'il ait eu soif ?

_Il m'est impossible de t'embrasser maintenant. Nos traditions m'en empêchent.

Il n'eut besoin d'en dire davantage. Je comprenais. Les traditions. J'opinais alors, m'éloignant de lui. Ses doigts fins enserrèrent mon poignet, me retenant et en reportant mon attention vers lui, je perçus une certaine supplication. Il me priait de ne pas m'éloigner et il ne parlait pas uniquement d'une distance physique. Il souhaitait que les quelques barrières que j'avais ce soir presque baissé, demeurent ainsi, refusant de me voir le refuser.

_Pourquoi es-tu là, Edward ? Un problème ?

_Non...Pas cette fois.

Il s'adossa à mon bureau, près de moi. Son regard se tourna vers moi et je pouvais jurer que mon cœur manqua un battement. Bon sang…Il allait causer ma perte. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine avant de poursuivre.

_Je souhaitais t'emmener si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

_Où cela ?

Il ne répondit pas, me proposant à la place sa main, une invitation tacite à le suivre. Je la contemplai sans réponse, interdite. Je ne craignais absolument pas Edward mais plutôt l'inconnu. Qu'allais-je donc apprendre qui allait davantage m'achever ?

_Fais moi confiance, Bella.

_Ce n'est pas le sujet, repris-je en saisissant enfin ses doigts.

Il eut un sourire à ma réponse.

_Je suppose devoir m'estimer satisfait de cela.


	11. Viens je t'emmène Part 2

Lorsqu'il avait proposé de m'emmener, j'avais cru à tort qu'il s'agirait d'une virée « normale » en compagnie de mes _Protecteurs_ , invités intégrés dans le package, stupidement sûrement. Ce fut donc avec une étrange surprise que je le vis prendre le chemin du toit et non celle du hall.

J'étais tentée de m'en enquérir mais ne parvenais pas vraiment à dire quoique ce soit. Je craignais un peu sa réponse.

Ce fut donc avec tout autant d'étonnement que je le vis en ouvrir la porte avec une facilité déconcertante sachant qu'il me fallait généralement m'y reprendre à trois fois rien que pour faire céder la poignée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant la plus proche rambarde qu'il s'arrêtait consentant enfin à m'affronter du regard.

Il perçut mon regard interrogateur et s'en amusa, je le savais.

Ses mains se saisirent des miennes avant qu'il ne les approche de ses lèvres et ne les embrasse une à une. Je retins un frisson, le contemplant avec attention. Il eut un rictus avant de les remonter le long de mes bras comme une couverture. Il se saisit un instant de ma gorge, s'attardant sur une veine particulièrement proéminente, sentant sûrement mon pouls dédoublait sa course. L'air devint presque étouffant alors qu'il faisait naître une étrange sensation là où ses doigts passaient et repassaient. Mon souffle se fit court. Bon sang, contrôle toi !

Refusant qu'il ne lise trop dans mes stupides réactions, j'arquais un sourcil, l'air narquois. Son sourire s'élargit.

Il poursuivit sa course sur mes joues et rapprocha doucement son visage du mien. Je ne percevais plus les battements de mon myocarde tant il s'était affolé. J'ignorais ce qu'il était en train de faire mais une chose était certaine, il se foutait royalement de moi. Quelques instants auparavant, il s'était retiré au nom de tradition. Qu'allait-il donc me sortir à présent ? Qu'elles avaient soudainement changé ?

Mais surtout, j'ignorais si j'en voulais vraiment de son baiser. J'étais encore indécise tant j'étais certaine que cet acte serait irrémédiable.

Il déposa son front contre le mien, sa respiration aussi chaotique que la mienne, ce que j'estimais enfin juste. J'en avais tellement assez de sa nature composée alors qu'il me semblait toujours être en déroute dans son sillage. Son amusement s'accentua. Mais bien sûr, il savait parfaitement comment vous faire enrager à chaque maudit moment.

J'allais me retirer de sa poigne lorsqu'il la resserra, y mettant un peu plus de force qu'il n'en était en réalité nécessaire.

_Fermes les yeux, Isabella, murmura-t-il alors, enfin.

_Non, répliquais-je, défiante.

_ _S'il te plaît,_ poursuivit-il.

_Non, repris-je avec autant de tranchant.

_Et cette confiance que tu étais censée m'accorder ce soir ? répondit-il, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

_Elle s'est envolée lorsque ton foutu sourire goguenard est apparu.

_Tu me fais donc payer mon incapacité à résister à ton charme, très _tragique_ de ta part, reprit-il en se détachant légèrement.

_J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu te réjouissais à l'idée de me confondre davantage comme tu aimes tant le faire, mon _amour,_ ironisais-je.

_Je m'imaginais la réaction du Protocole si elle nous voyait ainsi, mon _ange,_ répliqua-t-il, constant.

Ses mains me tenaient toujours et son index caressait lentement ma tempe. C'était bien trop agréable à mon goût, bon sang.

_S'agit-il d'une personne ?

_Oui. Elle est chargée de faire respecter ses traditions que tu rends si désuètes et encombrantes.

_Ne me remercie pas, Edward. Cela me vient aisément.

Son rire ressurgit de nouveau et je me surpris de l'entendre autant ce soir. C'était plaisant cependant.

_A présent, je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir t'emmener, pourrais-tu fermer les yeux _s'il te plaît ?_

_M'emmener où ? Rétorquais-je, étonnée.

_Bon sang, pourrais-tu pour une fois faire ce que je te demande sans autant tergiverser ? Répondit-il, légèrement agacé.

_Le libre arbitre, tu connais ? Ce concept dont tu aimes tant me priver depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées, vois-tu, me permet de pouvoir décider si j'ai envie de suivre un homme, si je peux te qualifier ainsi, je-ne-sais-où, m'exclamais-je alors, toujours encadrée par ses mains qui, au vu de mon éclat, se posèrent sur mes épaules. Mieux.

_Et dire que tout est parti d'un « Fais moi confiance ». Je pensais avoir respecté un certain nombre de codes, déclara-t-il, toute trace d'amusement ayant soudainement disparue.

Il ancra son regard solidement dans le mien, me montrant à quel point j'étais en train de l'affecter. Ses sublimes prunelles se durcirent, se faisant plus dures, presque menaçantes. Il devait être terriblement effrayant, vraiment énervé.

Je finis par capituler et opinai lentement. Très peu confiante sur ce coup-là, je consentis cependant à fermer les yeux.

Je sentis son pouce caresser ma joue comme un tacite remerciement et une tentative de réconfort que j'acceptais sans broncher.

_N'ouvre les yeux qu'à mon signal, compris ? Précise-t-il.

_Oui, murmurais-je, ma voix si faible que s'il était humain, il n'aurait pu percevoir.

Je ne compris malheureusement pas ce qui se passa par la suite. Diverses sensations me saisirent, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres sans que je ne puisse les identifier correctement individuellement, sans que je n'eus réellement le temps de le faire. Je sentis cependant mes pieds quitter la terre ferme, présente, tangible et réel et je fus tenter de voir ce qui se passait mais il me rappela à l'ordre. Je l'aurais presque oublié tant je ne percevais rien d'autre que ses mains sur mes joues. C'était comme s'il n'était pas, comme si je rêvais la situation entièrement.

Un étrange haut-le-cœur me saisit l'estomac quelques instants après comme si mon corps, être indépendant, comprenait sans que je ne sois consciente de ce qui se tramait. Je me doutais cependant que nous « voyagions ». Bon sang…Etais-je en train de voler ? Cette pensée plus que quoique ce soit d'autre me fit flipper. Cela n'avait été mentionné nulle part que mes pieds devaient quitter à un moment ou à un autre le plancher des vaches. Je m'agrippai alors fortement à ses poignets, les loupant avant de les trouver. J'avais bien envie de planter mes ongles dans sa chair juste pour lui apprendre qu'avant « d'enlever » une personne, il serait peut-être intéressant de le prévenir des éventuels risques qu'elle prenait à faire confiance.

Quelque part dans mon esprit perturbé, je me doutais que l'instant était bref. Seul l'inconnu le rendait si long, si effrayant. Le vent fouetta un instant l'espace, l'air qui m'entourait, l'alourdissant, me faisant heurter chaque invisible paroi. Nous nous déplacions rapidement sans aucun doute. J'imaginais, dans le cadre qui se dessinait dans ma tête, l'allure que nous devions avoir, lui et moi, au-dessus de tout, défiant toute loi de la physique. Une image comparable à celle du film E.T et pourtant si éloignée.

En d'autres circonstances, je m'en serais sûrement amusée mais pas maintenant, pas _ici._

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et me mis à craindre pour lui, pour ma vie. Il était solide mais il n'y avait que très peu de chose qu'un muscle humain pouvait supporter. Et j'étais HUMAINE. Du moins en partie, semblerait-il. A ce propos, je me demandais quelles _propriétés_ me conférer cette nature sui-generis. Jusqu'à quel point me rendait-elle _immortelle ?_ Le mot n'était sûrement pas celui que j'aurais dû employer car j'étais mortelle, pour l'instant, cette constance était indiscutable.

Et finalement, pour clôturer cette aventure psychédélique, mes pieds retrouvèrent un support solide, tangible. L'air se tût. Le vent s'allégea et je retrouvai un contrôle sur mes membres. Bon sang…Il finirait par me tuer.

Je ne consentis pas immédiatement à ouvrir les yeux comme si je craignais de ce que j'y verrais. Je n'avais pas tort d'être aussi méfiante. Après tout, il n'avait pas été entièrement honnête. Etais-ce vraiment étonnant d'ailleurs ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pris un moment aveuglément connaissance des alentours, tentant de percevoir, humer des éléments permettant de définir mentalement la configuration qui m'entourait.

Nous n'étions dans un espace ouvert. Je pouvais le _sentir_. Il y avait de l'humidité dans l'air, de la fraîcheur dans l'herbe sous mes pieds, celle-là même qui chatouillait mes chevilles.

Au loin, j'entendais une espèce de clapotis léger comme un étang, un lac, une étendue d'eau dont je ne parvenais pas totalement à définir la forme mais qui me semblait si reposante à l'instant. Le bruissement des feuillages détourna mon attention comme s'il m'appelait, m'intimait de me rapprocher juste un peu.

Trop d'information et pourtant pas assez. J'aurais aimé en savoir davantage sans avoir à utiliser le sens indiqué. Je voulais continuer à me complaire dans cette quiétude. Cet endroit inconnu.

_A présent, peux-tu me permettre de voir tes délicieuses prunelles, chère Isabella ? Demanda Edward, à demi-mot, comme s'il avait ressenti ce qui m'habitait à l'instant.

Je souhaitais lui refuser cela, tel une enfant, me rebiffais mais pourtant, comme si mon corps répondait à son commandement, je me vis m'exécuter. Etait-ce le ton, la manière ou la tournure de phrase qui m'avait étrangement ému ? Où était-ce juste une combinaison d'un tout ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'y consentis et n'en fus nullement déçue. Comme je l'avais deviné plus tôt, nous étions dans une espace de jardin. Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme. Il s'agissait plus d'une immense propriété s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares. Nous étions situés près d'un vaste portail en ce qui semblait être du fer forgé. Je ne pouvais vraiment le confirmer à cette distance sans pouvoir le toucher. Au dessus, était inscrit par les barres mêmes qui incitaient au confinement, un sceau que je ne reconnus pas d'abord mais qui me semblait si familier. Un chemin goudronné sillonnait alors la propriété en une immense avenue et plusieurs petites ruelles, permettant d'accéder à divers points.

C'était sans aucun doute, l'un des plus beaux lieux que j'avais pu visiter. Ce que j'avais pris pour une étendue d'eau était bien un lac surplombant les alentours, bordé au loin par une forêt qui semblait si dense de là où je me trouvais et dont, j'étais curieusement certaine, foisonnait d'une faune sauvage et intrigante.

A l'orée de celle-ci, se trouvait un petit chalet, à peine délimitable sous les lueurs lunaires. Il s'élevait comme un gardien de la végétation, effrayant dans sa simplicité.

Plusieurs tourelles parcheminaient le muret supportant le grillage d'entrée, sublimement dessinées, d'une finesse rare.

A l'ultime extrémité, s'élevait alors la raison de ma venue. Un immense manoir était érigé sur plusieurs hectares d'un style très classique avec des colonnes, des couloirs, de hautes fenêtres, toutes illuminées à l'instant. Il se laissait porter par le relief le plus élevé de cet espace et une étrange aura la recouvrait, comme s'il veillait sur tout ce qui l'entourait et que tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait que pour lui.

Silencieux durant mon inquisition, le rire d'Edward rompit ma contemplation et me força à détacher les yeux du monument pour porter mon attention vers lui. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis notre arrivée, comme s'il se refusait à rompre totalement le quelconque lien qui nous unissait. Et étrangement, cela me convenait.

_J'aimerais pouvoir capturer l'air que tu arbores en ce moment. Je pense que ces lieux n'ont jamais connu autant d'émerveillement. C'est un bel hommage que tu leur rends, expliqua-t-il.

_Permets moi d'en douter. Comment cela pourrait en être autrement ? As-tu vu seulement la magnificence de tout cela ?

Il eut un sourire attendri avant de porter de nouveau son index sur ma tempe, comme une habitude qu'il souhaitait instaurer et repousser une mèche rebelle qui y avait élu domicile. Il la ramenait derrière mon oreille avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser léger sur mon front, si brièvement que j'aurais pu croire l'avoir rêvé.

_Allons à l'intérieur, reprit-il en me dirigeant, conservant sa main contre la mienne.

Nous arpentâmes alors l'allée, découvrant au passage quelques hommes postés, des soldats. Des _Protecteurs,_ qui s'inclinèrent à notre passage, comme ceux de ce hall à Portland, apposant leur poing sur leur poitrine. Edward ne s'en formalisa pas tant il devait s'en être accoutumé, ce qui me semblait si invraisemblable. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec tout ce cérémonial.

Une volée de marches nous mena face à deux immenses portes d'un bois sombre, de couleur ébène que deux _sbires_ ouvrirent avant même que nous n'atteignons la dernière marche, permettant à Edward de continuer sur sa lancée. Ils reprirent alors la position cérémonieuse de leurs collègues comme un écho se répercutant à notre arrivée. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais. Nous pénétrâmes dans un immense hall, lumineux, contrastant tant avec l'extérieur qu'il me fallut un instant pour m'y accoutumer. L'espace était vaste, surplombé par deux massifs escaliers formant un arc avant de se rejoindre au sommet où un couloir l'accueillait et redirigé les habitants vers deux orientations. L'hall s'étendait bien après les escaliers, atteignant plusieurs portes et passages encore inconnus. Un véritable labyrinthe sans aucun doute.

Tout objet de décoration était constitué de marbre. De nombreux tableaux résidaient sur les hauts murs représentant des scènes intrigantes que j'aurais aimé étudier davantage mais mon regard était déjà captivé par le lustre majestueux qui descendait délicatement sur les lieux. Les lumières qu'il projetait se miroiter sur chaque facette qui le composait.

_Bienvenue mon Seigneur, s'exclama joyeusement une voix surgie de nulle part que je n'avais pas perçu dans ma concentration.

_Alden, comment allez-vous ? Permettez moi de vous présenter ma promise, son Altesse Isabella.

Altesse ? Je faillis m'étrangler et le fusillais du regard. Ses prunelles pétillaient d'amusement. Il l'avait fait exprès. Abruti ! Il demeurait cependant composé, parfait dans sa stature, son rôle, la force de l'habitude. Il ne souriait pas, n'exprimait rien par ses traits. Une véritable statue marmoréenne. C'en était impressionnant.

Le dénommé Alden écarquilla les yeux, ébahi, avant de s'afférer à s'incliner plus que de mesure. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas l'intimer de se relever.

_Ma chère très chère altesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Nous avons tant attendu votre arrivée, tant espéré votre retour. Je suis à votre entier service. Vous n'avez qu'à demander.

_Oh…Merci Alden, répondis-je, déconcertée.

Comment parviendrais-je à accepter tout cela ? A jouer ce rôle ? J'en serais incapable sans aucun doute. Edward poursuivit en m'expliquant qu'Alden était le majordome de ses lieux, gérer le personnel et tenait à assurer la maintenance de ce bâtiment. Ce dernier semblait ravi d'être introduit de la sorte, il remercia son « Seigneur » et se retira au bout d'un moment, nous laissant poursuivre notre visite tout en réitérant auparavant ses hommages à mon égard.

Lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau seuls, Edward m'entraînait dans son sillage vers l'allée départageant les deux escaliers. Il me fit visiter tour à tour, des pièces aussi immenses les unes que les autres, expliquant que toutes les pièces communes se trouvaient sur ce palier. Dû à son rang, il accueillait souvent nombre de ses sujets, tenait souvent des festivités. Un système encore très moyenâgeux que sa mère prenait grand plaisir à suivre et conserver.

J'étais surprise qu'il mentionne sa mère, c'était si rare qu'il en parle.

_Tes parents vivent ici ?

_Ce manoir appartient à la dynastie des Cullen depuis son ascension, sa gérance est transmise à l'héritier lors de la succession. Je suis donc maître des lieux. Cela fut scellé lors de mon couronnement. Cependant, aucun membre de ma famille ne vit ici. Trop impersonnel selon leur terme. Ils ont néanmoins chacun droit à leurs appartements et se plaisent à surgir de toute part, n'importe quand, sans crier gare. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même.

Je déglutis à sa dernière phrase, comprenant ce qu'il ne formulait pas entièrement, lorsque je vivrais ici, lorsque nous serons unis. Cette pensée me glaça l'échine. Et comme s'il perçut mon désarroi, il resserra son emprise sur ma main avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser rassurant. Je le contemplai un instant, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Revenant au présent et à ma curiosité, je m'enquis de sa famille.

_Ma mère, Esmé, est une femme d'une rare bonté. Sa gentillesse, sa générosité n'ont d'égale que sa beauté et sa pureté. Elle a aimé mon père de tout son être avant que celui-ci ne nous quitte.

_Oh, je l'ignorais Edward. J'en suis vraiment navrée. Comment … ?

_Lors d'une de nos innombrables guerres. Nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes humaines de notre côté. Un véritable massacre.

_Bon sang…Cela a dû être terrible pour vous, pour toi, répondis-je en portant mon entière attention sur lui alors que nous traversions une double porte, nous menant à une arrière cours, somptueusement décorée de marbre où trônait une fontaine illuminée. Un salon avait été aménagé pour accueillir les quelques visiteurs des lieux. De là où nous nous trouvions, je pouvais apercevoir des serres et étais curieuse de savoir ce qui s'y tramait.

Edward me conduit alors vers une des rambardes, m'invitant à regarder autour de moi. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Nous surplombions légèrement la propriété et le patchwork que cette vue nous offrait, me permettait de voir encore plus ce qui nous entourait, de nouvelles tourelles, des jardins aux plantes si colorées. Des terrains vagues et dégagés. Sous la lune de cette nuit-là, tout ce paysage revêtait une allure presque irréelle.

_Magnifique…murmurais-je, malgré moi.

_Certes, confirma-t-il.

Me tournant vers lui, je vis qu'il ne parlait pas des alentours et ne pus retenir le rouge de me monter aux joues. Génial ! Voilà que je me mettais à rougir devant lui comme une gamine inexpérimentée, ce qui était le cas, inutile de le nier.

Cherchant à ravoir une certaine contenance, je me focalisai sur notre précédente conversation, le relancer sur son père, l'homme qu'il était. Son regard contempla nos mains liées et de son pouce, il caressa le dos de ma main, laissant sur son sillage une brûlure si agréable.

_Edward Senior était sans conteste un homme de poigne. Il m'a enseigné ce que je devais savoir, tout ce qu'il m'était nécessaire de savoir. Il a tenté de m'inculquer un point de vue intransigeant, indiscutable…une logique implacable. Notre indéniable supériorité. Il souhaitait que je gouverne avec force, que je ne faillisse jamais. Il voulait que je reprenne son flambeau, que la dynastie ne connaisse aucun changement de régime, qu'il s'agisse des mêmes rouages. Et je l'ai vraiment suivi dans son idée, pensant que c'était la seule manière d'y parvenir. Son Premier Conseiller, le porte-parole du Conseil des Damnés, une sorte de premier ministre dans notre politique, Carlisle, était absolument consterné par ce type de gouvernement mais avait suivi son Prince, jusqu'au champs de Bataille. Il a péri dans ses bras. Lorsque j'ai accédé au trône, il m'a enseigné à tempérer, à régner avec plus de…discernement. Je le consulte sur des nombreux sujets même si dernièrement, tu as été la principale raison de nos rencontres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_J'imagine aisément. Il a donc assumé cette place de figure paternelle depuis, demandais-je, assertive.

_En quelque sorte. Surtout depuis qu'il a épousé ma mère. L'ultime trahison je suppose, reprit-il amusé.

_C'est vrai ? En a-t-il le droit ? Attends…Comment cela serait-il possible ? Tu m'as dit que des Sumbolon étaient liés par les Astres, le destin ou je ne sais trop quoi. Serais-ce un mensonge ? Déclarais-je, sentant l'agacement monté progressivement.

_Non Bella. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là était vrai et le demeure. Rien ne sera capable dans ce monde, dans l'au-delà quel qu'il soit, te séparer de moi. Tu es de mon essence même. Je ne pourrais être sans toi. Ce qui te rend une cible si aisée, poursuivit-il, en caressant de nouveau ma tempe, tentative pour me rasséréner là où ses mots avaient déjà œuvré.

_Il suffira ainsi qu'on te retire à moi pour que je périsse, termina-t-il en fourrageant son regard dans le mien.

_Mais ta mère…

_Elle a fait le choix, pour son fils, de poursuivre, de se battre malgré la douleur. Elle a perdu une part d'elle-même mais a choisi de poursuivre sa vie de manière incomplète…pour son fils.

_Est-ce seulement possible ?

_Cela demande une grandeur d'âme sans précédent, une bravoure qui forge le respect. La plupart des Sumbolon, dans ce cas, finisse juste par se laisser mourir ou achève directement leur vie. Esmé s'y ai refusé. Aujourd'hui, elle a retrouvé une part de bonheur auprès de Carlisle même si elle ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme elle le souhaiterait. Il ne lui était pas destiné. Ce lien qui nous unit…est une bénédiction et une malédiction, nous élevant et nous torturant au plus profond de nous-mêmes.

_Mais c'est injuste…pour elle, pour Carlisle, plaidais-je, profondément navrée pour ces personnes dont j'ignorais tout.

_Pourquoi donc ? Ils sont ensembles malgré tout, reprit-il, surpris de ma déclaration.

_Ils n'ont pas le choix…Ils n'auront jamais le choix et se contenteront de subir…

_Au contraire, Bella. Ils ont eu le choix. Ils ont agi en suivant leur cœur, leurs sentiments…

Je n'étais pas convaincue. Pour moi, c'était comme s'ils se résignaient à leur vie actuelle. Etait-il seulement heureux ainsi ? Si cela avait été moi ? Qu'aurais-je fait ? Comment aurais-je réagi ? Comment réagirais-je si Edward venait à disparaître ? Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer et l'idée me dérangeait plus que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. J'avais l'impression d'hyperventiler à cette seule pensée. Bon sang…J'étais en train de me perdre dans toutes ces histoires. Il fallait que je revienne à quelque chose de plus…discutable, tangible. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il me tournait déjà vers lui, me rapprochant lentement de lui avant de m'enserrer dans ses bras, me permettant de plonger mon visage dans son cou. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à l'instant, de cette étreinte.

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire tout ça, Edward. Je ne suis pas prête pour cette vie là. Ce cérémonial…Ce lien…Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout cela. Pourquoi m'imposer cela ?

_Je suis désolé, Bella. J'aurais aimé que tu y sois préparée plus tôt. J'imagine combien tu dois être bouleversée mais c'est notre monde. Je te prie de me croire lorsque je te dis que j'aurais aimé t'en épargner. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que rien ne t'atteigne, ne perturbe celle que tu es. Je suis censé te protéger et je te promets de le faire de toute mon âme. Mais ce passage, cette intégration est nécessaire. Je tenterais de la rendre la plus aisée possible mais je ne puis malheureusement t'en retirer. C'est pourquoi, je tenais tant à partager ces moments avec toi. Au-delà de la simple possibilité de pouvoir profiter de ta compagnie, je me devais de te montrer tout cela, de te parler de tout cela.

Il resta un moment ainsi, moi dans ses bras avant de me détacher lentement et de darder son regard dans le mien. L'intensité de ses prunelles était bouleversante.

_J'aimerais que tu puisses ressentir l'étendue de mon affection à ton égard, peut-être que cela te rassérénerait. Cela étant impossible pour l'instant…je te prie de me croire. Tu es ce qui m'ait de plus précieux, tu es ma vie à présent, conclut-il à mi-voix, me coupant totalement le souffle.

Comment étais-je censée réagir à cela ? Que devais-je répondre ? Il n'attendit cependant rien comme s'il savait que je n'en dirais davantage. Il reprit sa position première, reprenant ma paume et poursuivit en me parlant de sa sœur, comme si tout ce que nous avions partagé n'avait pas eu lieu. Je tentais alors de me réinsérer dans mon rôle précédent mais ne parvenais à m'y résoudre. « Tu es ma vie à présent ». Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme un mantra. Comment pouvait-il avouer une telle dépendance et s'en tirer à me parler de sa sœur Alice, de son époux Jasper, de son caractère trempé, électrique mais de son grand cœur. Je ne retins que des bribes de sa tirade tant j'étais absorbée par lui. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il m'aimer ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il m'adouber ainsi ? C'était ahurissant. Moi qui doutait de chaque maudit qu'il disait, de chaque acte, qui maugréait contre son impressionnante propension à intervenir sur chaque aspect de ma vie. Et ce type sorti de nulle part m'avouer que j'étais sa vie.

_Je leur ai demandé de ne pas débarquer aujourd'hui, même à l'improviste. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il t'effraie, qu'il te fasse fuir. J'ai déjà assez de mal à te retenir ici, près de moi. Je suis certain que si tu avais la moindre idée de là où tu étais, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de t'enfuir.

_Où sommes-nous ? Le questionnais-je alors soudainement intriguée.

Cela aurait normalement dû être ma première question. Plus rien ne m'étonnait cependant, venant de mon esprit.

_Près de Victoria.

_Au Canada ? M'enquis-je.

_Oui, nous avons, en quelque sorte, volé, répondit-il, hilare.

_Voler ? Comment aurais-tu des ailes ? L'interrogeais-je, ébahie.

Il partit d'un grand rire qui dura plusieurs instants. Je me contentais d'essayer de paraître boudeuse à sa réaction mais échouais lamentablement. Il était si adorable ainsi. Oh non, je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genre de pensée.

Nous fûmes interrompus par une forme massive, toute de noire vêtue qui s'avança de plusieurs pas, avant de s'arrêter près de nous. Edward retourna automatiquement derrière son masque inexpressif et se redressa pour contempler le nouvel arrivant.

_Excusez mon interruption mon Seigneur mais nous avons une situation, déclara-t-il, la tête toujours baissée.

_Merci Eleazar. Je vous suis.

Ce dernier refit son salut avant de se retirer, l'échine inclinée jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ait entièrement perdu de vue. Edward se tourna alors vers moi, déposant un bref baiser sur mon front.

_Je reviens dans un instant.

J'opinais alors qu'il suivait Eleazar, sa forme disparaissant derrière les massives portes, me laissant seule avec mes pensées, digérant tout ce qui avait pu se dire entre nous depuis mon arrivée ici, « près de Victoria ». Aucune précision, juste cette vague description comme tout ce qui entourait notre relation. C'était si étrange. Et c'était un euphémisme.

*LS*

J'ignorais pourquoi mais un souvenir particulier me revint à ce moment, remontant à une époque où j'ignorais tout existence de tout cela. J'étais avec Charlie à la pêche. Un de ses loisirs favoris. Nous nous amusions tant durant ces temps où nous n'étions que tous les deux, qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Nos rires résonnaient par-delà le onde faisant fuir la plupart de nos proies mais cela nous importait peu.

Le jour qui me revint en tête fut celui d'une partie de pêche étrangement morose. Je n'avais pas souhaité venir cette fois là. J'avais énormément de devoirs et souhaitais juste me plonger dans mes draps tout l'après-midi mais Charlie avait été si insistant que je m'y étais résolue. Nous étions sur la barque depuis peu de temps lorsqu'il me demanda si j'étais heureuse. J'avais trouvé la question si étrange, si peu lui que je l'avais contemplé bêtement, attendant qu'il précise sa pensée. Il eut un soupir de dépit avant de passer maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il contempla sa ligne un instant avant de me demander s'il avait su me rendre heureuse.

Cette question sortit de nulle part me toucha plus que je ne l'aurais cru et me maintint par la suite plusieurs nuits, éveillée. Elle était pour moi un présage…Cela s'est évidemment confirmé par la suite. Mais ce jour-là sur cette barque, je lui avais répondu que j'avais eu la chance exceptionnelle de l'avoir dans ma vie, que je n'aurais choisi nulle autre si le choix m'en était incombé et qu'il avait fait de ma vie un véritable conte de fée. Il parut satisfait de ma réponse mais la morosité qui l'habitait ne le quitta jamais vraiment, malgré ses sourires, ses rires. Elle demeura là, dans ses prunelles, constant rappel, constante alarme.

_Dis moi que je ne suis pas parvenue à te faire fuir, déclara une voix derrière moi, me sortant de ma contemplation vide du lac face à moi.

Je me redressai légèrement, tournant le menton vers lui et niant doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha, prenant place à mes côtés, dos contre la rambarde de sorte qu'il me faisait plus ou moins face. Il croisa ses bras dans sa poitrine dans une posture qu'il espérait désinvolte mais qui trahissait sa légère inquiétude.

Je commençai à pouvoir lire ce personnage. Cette pensée m'amusa avant qu'elle ne me rappelle quelque chose qu'il avait dit juste avant.

_Tu as dis tantôt que je n'étais pas encore capable de lire l'étendue de l'affection que tu me portais. Qu'entends-tu par cela ?

Il eut un sourire que je devinais, gêné. Je n'allais donc pas aimer sa réponse. Parfait. J'attendis cependant qu'il s'exprime, piquée dans ma curiosité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de me répondre.

_Quand nous serons unis…Tu seras capable de _sentir_ ma présence, deviner mes émotions comme si tes sens décuplées parviendront à me cerner avant que ta conscience ne puisse me déceler.

_N'est-ce donc pas déjà ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis capable de savoir, ne me demande pas comment, lorsque tu es là.

Il parut surpris de ma révélation, me contemplant avec attention alors que je pouvais deviner les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute allure avant qu'un sourire ne barre son visage, sourire qu'il tenta de refouler, échouant lamentablement. J'arquai un sourcil, interloquée mais n'eus aucune réponse. Il se contenta de décroiser les bras et de se saisir de ma main, déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur mes doigts.

_Miss _Protocole_ finira par me rappeler à l'ordre tant j'ai tendance à perdre toute notion de bonne manière en ta présence, déclara-t-il, amusé.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer cette bonne femme, je me ferais un plaisir de lui expliquer que tu n'as jamais fais preuve de bonne manière à mon égard.

_Et dire que tu es supposée assurée mes arrières, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Assures toi d'abord de ne pas te mettre à dos les _bonnes_ personnes.

Il partit d'un nouveau rire alors que je le suivais d'un sourire. C'était agréable. C'était incontestable. Le temps semblait s'arrêter en ces lieux. Je me rappelai alors que j'avais une routine d'étudiante à mener, un rôle à jouer dans une réalité qui me semblait parallèle. Je fus déçue cependant de n'avoir pas pu visiter l'ensemble de la propriété. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, ce dont je commençais à douter, Edward se pencha vers moi.

_Ce lieu t'appartiendra bientôt entièrement, Isabella.

_Je ne suis pas sûre de souhaiter cela, Edward, lui avouais-je finalement.

_Nous y arriverons ensemble. Fais moi juste confiance, termina-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la contemplai un instant avant d'opiner. Lui faire confiance, tout un défi qu'il commençait à relever haut la main.


	12. La Salle des Illusions

Retourner à la réalité après avoir vécu une telle expérience me semblait presque surréel. Comme si j'avais tout rêvé, le bâtiment, notre conversation, son salut… comme si rien n'avait réellement existé.

Suivre un simple cours en compagnie de mes camarades de classe prenait des allures de pièce de théâtre où chacun jouait avec une incroyable précision le rôle qui lui était assigné. Et je semblais être la seule à avoir accès aux coulisses.

Comment Edward pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que je puisse retourner à ma normalité, mon humanité après m'avoir montré un bout de ce qu'était son monde ?

J'étais profondément perturbée comme si je nageais entre deux eaux sans savoir laquelle je souhaitais suivre, laquelle me correspondrait le mieux. Le pire dans tout cela était que je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir un jour choisir. N'étais-ce pas ironique ? Je passais mon temps à geindre en blâmant qui souhaitait l'entendre que mon libre arbitre avait été bafoué, que je n'avais jamais eu le droit au chapitre et là…J'étais incertaine quant à l'issue que j'aurais donné à ce dilemme s'il m'avait été posé.

_Miss Swan, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La voix de Mr Connelly, notre professeur d'histoire me ramena parmi eux, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Je sursautai en entendant mon nom, attirant le rire de quelques uns. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au tableau, j'essayais de me souvenir de la dernière chose qui fut dite ou écrite. Bon sang, il allait me faire la peau. Il n'était pas des plus commodes mais se révélait généralement juste. Je n'avais jamais eu de souci dans ses cours, dans sa matière. Je me débrouillais même très bien. Enfin…jusqu'à maintenant.

_Alors ? Rien ?

Lena m'asséna un coup au tibia pour attirer mon attention, m'indiquant du regard le bouquin que nous partagions. Je vis étaler en large, le titre suivant : « L'intervention des Etats-Unis dans le cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale : le débarquement de Normandie ». Je n'étais pas plus avancée.

_Vous ennuierais-je, Miss Swan ?

_Je suis désolée Mr Connelly, répondis-je, le feu me montant aux joues.

Il me contempla un instant avant de poursuivre son cours. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir. Une minute d'inattention ce n'était pas la mort surtout qu'après ma récente découverte, j'aurais pu moins même lui en raconter de bien belle.

Je rencontrais alors le regard suspicieux de mon amie qui semblait un peu plus éveillée qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire dans ce cours. Je l'ignorai docilement en me concentrant sur le cours qui se déroulait devant moi, tentant de faire bonn figure.

*LS*

_Tu t'expliques ? Lança-t-elle dès que nous sortîmes de la salle de classe.

_Comment ça ? Répondis-je en replaçant la anse de mon sac sur mon épaule.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre cours de littérature anglaise, en redoublant le pas, espérant presque la semer mais ce serait mal la connaître.

_De un, tu disparais hier soir sans explication. De deux, tu te mets à divaguer devant Connelly. De trois, tu me dissimules quelque chose.

_Tu te fais des idées, Lena. J'étais juste à la bibliothèque hier soir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et le cours de Connelly était vraiment ennuyant aujourd'hui.

_Le cours de Connelly est toujours ennuyant et pourtant, on s'y fait, on maintient les apparences. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? S'exclama-t-elle en retenant mon bras.

Contrairement à son air habituel, elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour moi ce qui me toucha particulièrement. J'avais toujours eu du mal à lui dissimuler cette partie de moi mais en même temps, me croirait-elle seulement si je le la lui révélais ? Comprendrait-elle toute l'implication ? Toutes les conséquences que cela contiendrait ?

Cependant, j'avais besoin de tenir pied, d'avoir quelqu'un qui parviendrait à saisir les bouleversements que je subissais actuellement. J'avais besoin d'une amie, avec un soupçon d'humanité, de normalité. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Je levai le menton, essuyant du regard les étudiants qui nous dépassaient autour de nous. Ils ne nous portaient aucune attention. Je ne savais pas comment lui formuler la chose et ignorais ce que j'étais en mesure de lui, les mots que je devais choisir pour la mettre dans la confidence sans totalement l'inclure. Elle fut plus vive que moi.

_ C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix comme si elle saisissait elle-même que son nom ne devait être prononcé.

_De qui parles-tu, Lena ? Feintais-je. J'étais en train de tout faire pour gagner du temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil, blasée. Comme si je ne devais même pas m'aventurer sur cette voie. Elle m'avait déjà mentionné Edward sans le nommer. Il ne serait pas judicieux que je le nie davantage. J'émis un long soupir. Le cours de littérature anglaise attendrait. Je la pris doucement par le bras et l'emmenai dans le débarras le plus proche que je connaissais. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me tournai vers elle.

_Si tu souhaites me tuer, laisses moi faire mes adieux à Teddy, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait plus amusé qu'inquiet.

J'eus un sourire à cette pensée, qu'elle ne dut pas percevoir dans la pénombre de la pièce. Je levai les yeux vers l'unique l'ampoule de la salle et l'enclenchai en tiret sur le fil qui y était relié.

La lumière nous éblouit légèrement un instant avant que nous puissions retrouver nos repères. Dans la sécurité de ce local à balai, je finis par m'exprimer.

_C'est lui.

_Pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? Je veux dire, tu es amoureuse, ça se fête non ?

_Ce n'est pas vraiment la question et je n'en suis pas amoureuse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « tu peux toujours me faire marcher mais je te connais ». Je choisis de ne pas relever et de poursuivre.

_Je le connais depuis un moment. Charlie m'a, en quelque sorte, confié à lui.

_Et tu ne le mentionnes que maintenant ?

Elle semblait vraiment blessée et je ne pouvais réellement lui en vouloir.

_Nous avons une relation assez complexe qui consiste à ce qu'il gère le patrimoine laissé par Charlie et donc, faire en sorte que je ne manque de rien et en contrepartie, je me tiens à carreau et ne lui fais pas trop de crasse.

_Du coup, tu es tombée amoureuse d'un vieux crouton et tu en as honte, c'est ça ?

_Je n'en suis pas amoureuse et non, il n'est pas vieux. Il…Il est un peu plus âgé mais l'écart n'est pas la question.

_Tu as donc retourné tout ça dans ta tête, preuve que tu y tiens à ce bonhomme, renchérit-elle, plus enthousiaste que je ne l'aurais cru face à ces révélations.

Je me contentais de me taire afin d'éviter de m'enfoncer davantage. Face à mon silence, elle prit le relais.

_Bon, maintenant, c'est quoi le deal ? Tu l'aimes, il t'aime ? Tu hésites ? Dis moi au moins qu'il est canon !

_Lena !

_Quoi Lena ? Tu me dois plus de détail.

_Il est beau, oui. Et non je ne l'aime pas. Arrête donc avec ça.

_Il t'aime alors ?

_C'est un peu plus complexe.

Je me répétais, je le savais mais c'était difficile de lui expliquer la situation sans pouvoir être totalement transparente.

_Est complexe ce que nous souhaitons rendre complexe, Bella, commença-t-elle en me tenant la main. Soit vous vous aimez, vous vous mettez ensemble, soit ce n'est pas le cas, et vous vous zappez chacun de l'existence de l'autre.

Dans la vision très manichéenne et simpliste de Lena, c'était vrai. Elle avait rencontré Tyler et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Pour elle, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui répondre que la porte devant nous s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Mr Harvey.

Son regard furibond nous traversa l'une, l'autre avant de s'arrêter sur nos mains liées. Bon sang, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge. Allait-il s'étouffer ?

_Mesdemoiselles, suivez moi immédiatement.

-LS-

Harvey nous avait retenu une bonne heure en nous rappelant la bienséance nécessaire attendue dans cet établissement, qu'il n'était pas contre…ce genre de relation. Il avait longuement hésité avant de sortir ce mot et nous avait assuré être ouvert d'esprit tant que cela ne contrevenait à la vie en société. Il ne pouvait tolérer que nous séchions les cours pour s'adonner à ce genre de pratique. Je me retins de lui rappeler que nous en étions à la poignée de main lorsqu'il était entré.

Léna pouffa de rire une centaine de fois devant lui, nous valant un mois de retenue chacune. J'allais vraiment l'étriper, sérieusement. C'était de l'acharnement à ce stade.

Ce fut finalement très tard que je retrouvais le silence de ma chambre. Léna en avait profité pour s'éclipser avec Tyler, me glissant que cette expérience l'avait excité au plus haut point et lui avait donné des idées. Je me retins de commenter cela.

Je ne fus étrangement pas surprise de trouver Edward allongée sur mon lit, feuilletant un de mes livres de cours. Il se redressa en me voyant franchir la porte et se posta devant moi alors que je déposais mes affaires sur mon bureau. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Il était donc au courant. Par Harvey ou ses espions ? Peu importait. Je la jouais cependant fine, très agacée qu'il ait eu vent de cela.

_Je te pensais une créature très occupée, Edward. Et pourtant, tu es très souvent de ce côté de la réalité.

_Je dois avouer que tu rend mon quotidien très très très divertissant.

_A mon grand damne, déclarais-je en retirant mon manteau et l'accrochant sur le dos de la chaise.

_Qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter aujourd'hui, douce Isabella ? Susurra-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut que j'eus du mal à retenir ce qui élargit son sourire.

_Ne penses-tu pas être trop âgé pour le commérage ?

_Pas de cela. Aurais-tu des aveux à me faire ? Je dois avouer m'inquiéter à présent que tu partages cette chambre avec ton ami. Peut-être devrais-je t'affecter un autre colocataire ? Un homme cette fois-ci ?

_Tentes-le, chéri. Tu serais surpris de ce que je le laisserais découvrir.

Un éclair de colère traversa son visage alors que l'image que je venais d'invoquer lui venait à l'esprit. Il leva son index sur ma tempe et descendit lentement sur ma joue avant de me saisir le menton, me forçant à l'affronter dans les yeux.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Il était trop facile de l'avoir.

Doucement, il déposa son front contre le mien, fourrageant ses prunelles dans les miennes avant de soupirer longuement, fermant les paupières, me dissimuler ses pensées.

_Je dois avouer avoir adoré la conversation que j'ai eue ce matin avec Harvey.

_Harvey est dépassé par les évènements, Edward, murmurais-je doucement alors que mes mains se réveillaient d'elles-mêmes et quittaient mon flanc pour rejoindre son visage.

A mon contact, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux surpris. Il se décolla légèrement de moi, demeurant suffisamment proche pour que je puisse apprécier le moindre trait de son visage.

_Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il de but en blanc, sans préambule.

_Fais attention, tu risques de trop attacher

_Je le suis déjà totalement, Bella, tu devrais le savoir, murmura-t-il presque contre mes lèvres, avant de s'éloigner.

_Il me devient très difficile de te résister, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant.

Mes joues me brûlaient énormément tant elles devaient être rouges. Je me détournais alors tentant de m'occuper en sortant quelques affaires de mon sac.

_Je dois y aller, Bella. Puis-je être rassuré en te laissant en compagnie de Léna ?

Il parvint à éviter avec aisance mon livre d'histoire qui atterrit sur le mur derrière lui. Son rire résonna encore dans la salle alors qu'il avait lui-même disparu.

Je n'entendrais jamais la fin de cela.


	13. A nos Histoires

_Tous ses bouquins…

La bibliothèque d'Edward était magnifique, regorgeant de véritables trésors. Je doutais qu'il en eut lui-même conscience. Rien que d'être en ce lieu, je me sentais comme une brèche dans ce temps, comme si je n'y avais pas ma place, comme tout ce qui concernait Edward de manière générale.

Il m'avait emmené ici, arguant que je me devais de connaître notre histoire avant toute chose. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement attachée à ce « notre ». Je n'avais jamais rien connu de ce monde avant aujourd'hui. Prétendre y appartenir me semblait prématuré.

Je n'avais cependant pas réagi à cela et avais opiné. J'étais très curieuse d'en apprendre davantage, d'en savoir plus sur la personne qui se tenait près de moi, dans l'espoir que je puisse, un jour, comprendre tout ce qu'il représentait.

_C'est un héritage. Chaque nouveau leader se doit d'en prendre connaissance.

_Tu les as tous lu ? Demandais-je, ébahie.

_J'avais le temps pour cela.

_Autant de temps ? Répondis-je en faisant le tour de moi-même, absorbant une nouvelle fois la beauté des lieux.

Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause ce qu'il me disait.

_J'ignorais encore à l'époque que tu redéfinirais ma notion du temps.

A ses mots, je tournai lentement le menton vers lui, absorbant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était de dos, feuilletant distraitement un des ouvrages posés sur le bureau. Pensait-il naïvement que cela ne m'atteindrait pas ? Que j'étais si insensible à son attention ? Il ne pouvait pas me sortir ce genre de phrases toutes faites et escomptait que je le prenne normalement. Je n'avais jamais connu de relation avant lui. Il s'en était bien assuré.

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre à cela. Devais-je juste laisser passer ? Changer de sujet ? Ce n'était pas un simple. N'y aurait-il pas un foutu bouquin pour me guider dans ces échanges ? Je devrais peut-être me mettre à en chercher.

Je choisis pour cette fois l'option qui me semblait la plus facile à supporter.

_Par quoi commence-t-on ?

Je vis ses épaules se tendre avant qu'il ne referme violemment la couverture de son bouquin. Agacé ? J'étais assez heureuse de mon effet. Il pourrait enfin comprendre qu'il n'allait pas me baratiner aussi facilement tout le temps.

Il s'avança vers le haut bureau qui surplombait la salle et s'installa sur la chaise en cuir derrière. Une tentative pour m'intimider ? Me montrer qu'il pouvait dominer la situation ? Il me contempla alors un instant, un doigt sur son menton, tapota pensivement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce mouvement aurait pu me distraire, si je n'étais pas décidée à lui tenir tête. Il devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'il me « connaissait » que je pouvais être incroyablement entêtée. Je me dirigeai alors face à lui, jetant un vague coup d'œil vers les deux autres sièges qui lui faisaient face et optai finalement pour la position la plus évidente.

Je pris place sur son bureau, me tournant vers lui et croisant les jambes à son niveau, ma paire de _Converse_ effleurant son super fauteuil en cuir. Il suivit des yeux mes gestes avant qu'un rictus amusé ne traverse ses lèvres. Cela n'aurait pu en être autrement. Il le savait bien. Je le lui rendis et attendis la suite.

_Commençons par la Genèse de notre espèce, dans ce cas.

_Ai-je besoin de prendre des notes ? Ironisais-je, face à son ton pédagogue.

_Inutile. J'ai dans l'idée que tu as déjà en tête tout ce que je vais t'énoncer aujourd'hui.

_Comment ça ?

_N'as-tu jamais eu des rêves étranges ? Des souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas t'appartenir ?

_J'ai toujours eu une imagination très vivace.

_Je n'en doute pas. Ton esprit est très complexe. J'ai dû mal, pour l'instant, à en percevoir toutes les subtilités.

_Pour l'instant ?

_Je t'avais parlé du fait qu'une fois unis…

_Je m'en souviens, je m'en souviens.

Il partit dans un grand rire face à ma gêne, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait être très puéril à sa manière. Ce qui, n'empêche, m'amusa. Aussi forte soit l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup d'occasion d'être aussi…insouciant. Il me l'avait pourtant déjà dit. Je le divertissais.

_Poursuis, je te prie, déclarais-je enfin, souhaitant entendre la suite.

_Je disais donc que nous portons en nous notre histoire. Dans nos gênes. Une manière pour nous de tirer profit des leçons du passé et surtout, de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

_Comment est-ce possible, Edward ? Ce n'est pas logique.

_Logique ? Tu penses encore comme une humaine, Bella. Ce que tu n'es pas. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Selon leurs dogmes, nous sommes des créatures surnaturelles, du folklore, des légendes créés pour expliquer ce qu'ils ne peuvent expliquer, rejeter ce qu'ils ne peuvent accepter. Nous sommes issus de la plupart de leurs craintes, de leurs cauchemars, de ces zones d'ombre qu'ils souhaitent omettre, ces mouvements à la périphérie de leur regard qu'ils ne veulent pas reconnaître.

Notre histoire est ancrée dans nos gênes, dans notre sang et se transmet de génération en génération.

C'était difficile pour moi d'appréhender la chose mais acceptait de faire fi de mes préjugés, comprenant que pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, je devais retirer les œillères que mon évolution dans la société « humaine » m'avait forcé à enfiler. J'opinai lentement, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

_Connais-tu Lilith ?

_Je serais tentée de te dire non. Juste un vague souvenir d'un de mes cours de catéchisme.

_Je suis même étonné que ces humains en aient fait mention. Elle est représentée communément comme un démon. Celle qui n'est pas Ève, la claire, la docile. Lilith a été forgée de la même matière qu'Adam, ce qui en fait l'une des créations divines originelles. Elle n'a cependant pas pu accepter le fait qu'Adam choisisse Ève. Elle l'a honni et a forcé le Diable, sous sa forme de Serpent, à séduire Ève et a engendré le premier humain.

_Quel est le rapport avec toi ? Enfin…nous ?

Il remarqua mon hésitation mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il poursuivit alors.

_Ce qui est omis cependant est que Lilith engendrait au même moment, le premier de notre espèce.

_Qui en était le géniteur ?

_Le Diable lui-même.

_Comment cela serait-il possible ? Tu n'es pas…Tu es…

_Je ne ressemble pas à un monstre à deux cornes. Représentation humaine, Bella. Méfies-toi de ce qui t'a été enseigné. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre espèce s'est perpétuée, évoluant auprès de notre espèce cousine humaine, la plupart d'entre eux ignorant même notre existence, à part les…

_Sumbolon, terminais-je à mi-voix.

Il acquiesça doucement, caressant de son index, la main que j'avais posée sur le bureau. Je retournai celle-ci et entrelaçai nos doigts, lui tirant un nouveau sourire qu'il tenta de camoufler. Il se contenta de poursuivre son récit.

_Nous avons toujours su « cohabiter ». Il était inutile qu'il en soit autrement. Nous limitions nos interactions, constituions notre propre « société », nos alliances, créions nos propres conflits.

_Et le Clan Cullen ?

Une émotion passa vivement sur ses prunelles, m'empêchant de l'identifier tout de suite. Il ne me laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de m'y attarder.

_La Créature originelle était un Cullen. De ce fait, nous sommes, de droit, destinés à gouverner sur notre race. Au fil de l'histoire, nous avons su confirmer notre position. Aucun coup d'Etat, aucune rébellion n'a eu raison de nous et de notre lignée.

_Des rébellions ? Votre légitimité a été contestée ?

_De multiples fois. C'est une situation inhérente à toute monarchie. Les humains ont également connu ce type de « mésaventure ».

_ « Mésaventure » ? Tu appelles cela des mésaventures ? Des personnes ont péri, ont été tués à cause de ces mésaventures.

Il balaya mon commentaire d'un geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, comme si ses révélations ne l'atteignaient guère. Se rendait-il compte de tout ce que cela impliquait ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi désinvolte par rapport à cela.

_Edward, tu m'as dit qu'aujourd'hui, ton pouvoir était contesté. Es-tu en train de vivre ce type de « mésaventure » ?

Il prit un moment avant de me répondre cette fois, fourrageant mon regard, me jaugeant, m'analysant, m'étudiant. Je resserrai ma poigne, en encerclant sa main entre les miennes. Il reporta son attention sur un point derrière moi avant d'opiner.

_Le départ de mon père a donné la permission à certains de contester ma position. Une remise en cause plutôt mal venue.

_Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Certains pensent que je ne suis pas un véritable Cullen, que Carlisle serait mon réel géniteur.

_Quoi ? C'est affreux ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça, de faire ça à ta mère, m'insurgeais-je.

Je fus surprise de le voir sourire alors que je sortais de mes gonds. Se foutait-il de moi ? Comment des gens dont j'ignorais tout osaient contester ce qui lui revenait de droit ? Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela à sa mère que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs ? Je me surprenais à vouloir étriper des inconnus pour défendre « une famille » dont je venais réellement de rencontrer un de ses membres ? Étais-je seulement normale ?

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Edward. Que pouvons-nous faire pour y remédier ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul en me rendant compte que je venais d'utiliser un « nous » alors qu'une seconde avant, je rejetais tout de ce monde. Je le quittai des yeux un moment pour absorber réellement ce que je venais de dire.

_Heureux de constater que tu prends déjà ton rôle à cœur, mon amour.

_De quel rôle parles-tu ? Demandais-je, essayant d'ignorer le surnom affectueux dont il venait de m'affubler.

_Être à mes côtés quoiqu'il advienne, me soutenir face à l'adversité.

Son index rejoignit ma tempe, caressant tendrement ma joue avant de replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Un frisson me parcourut à son contact, ce qu'il remarqua aisément. Je ne lui étais pas insensible et ne me pouvais m'en cacher. Il se contenta de porter nos mains liées à ses lèvres.

_Bon sang, cela devient vraiment difficile de te résister.

_Je suis certaine d'avoir vu Miss Protocole passée par là, s'exclama une voix derrière nous, me faisant sursauter brusquement.

Je me tournai pour voir apparaître une somptueuse jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau d'albâtre. Ses deux prunelles grises étaient hilares et pétillaient d'amusement. Elle portait une longue tunique lui arrivant aux genoux d'un rose pâle brodée de fils d'or qui luisaient sous les rayons de soleil que laissaient passés les vitraux de la pièce.

Toute à ma contemplation, je ne la vis avancer vers moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse face et ne saisissent mes deux mains entre les siennes.

_Je suis si heureuse d'enfin faire ta connaissance. Edward m'a tant parlé de toi. Je lui en ai tant voulu de te garder cacher. Je suis Alice, sa sœur. Nous allons être de très grandes amies…

_Alice, par pitié, laisses lui le temps de te comprendre, répliqua une seconde voix, d'une telle douceur.

Mon regard se porta alors sur la nouvelle venue. La ressemblance entre elle et Edward était stupéfiante. Nul besoin d'en savoir l'origine. Elle était sublime, d'une rare beauté. Ses enfants avaient hérité de ses cheveux de jais mais là où le visage d'Edward était angulaire, elle avait un visage en cœur. Il émanait d'elle une telle chaleur. Je me sentais chez moi rien qu'en la regardant. Je pris les devants cette fois et m'avançai vers elle lentement. C'était comme si nous étions liées sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer.

Un sourire maternel ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle m'entourait de ses bras. J'étais si surprise que je mis du temps à répondre à son étreinte. L'émotion me bouleversait et je la relâchais rapidement, ne souhaitant pas y succomber. Elle le comprit et ne me retint pas.

_Ma douce Bella, nous t'attendions depuis si longtemps.

Son regard se porta sur un point au-dessus de moi. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, un soutien indéfectible par celui qui semblait déjà lire en moi, malgré ce qu'il prétendait.

_Merci Madame.

_Oh que non, Esmé, je te prie. Nous t'avons pratiquement vu grandir. Nous sommes heureux de te compter parmi nous à présent.

_Nous allons tant nous amuser, répliqua Alice en se joignant à nous.

_Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclarais-je en les contemplant toutes les deux.

_Si tu savais depuis quand nous attendions ce jour. Edward te gardait jalousement, poursuivit Alice d'un ton accusateur.

J'eus un sourire alors que ce dernier se plaçait à mes côtés, maintenant un contact par nos mains liées, ce qui tira un sourire attendri à sa mère.

_Je m'assurais que tu ne la fasses pas fuir.

_Je suis certaine que tu aurais pu le faire sans avoir besoin de moi. Ton tempérament bougon suffit généralement.

_Tu oublies son côté surprotecteur qui pourrait être considéré dans certains états comme du harcèlement.

_Elle fait mention de ses Protecteurs qu'elle estime un peu trop présent dans son quotidien alors que je leur reproche d'être trop laxiste avec elle.

_Eavan est charmant, je te l'accorde, et comprends mon besoin d'espace la plupart du temps.

_Charmant ? Reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne commence pas, Edward. Eavan ne mérite pas ton courroux, le réprimandais-je, refusant que mon Protecteur fasse les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

Il parut sceptique mais ne commenta pas davantage, tournant son attention vers les deux autres membres présents dans la salle qui nous regardaient, amusées.

_Elle est faite pour lui, s'exclama Alice en joignant ses mains contre son cœur.

_Tout à fait. Nous profitions de ta présence Bella pour te rencontrer. Je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons très prochainement. Alice, laissons-les à présent.

_A très vite, Bella.

Elles m'enlacèrent tour à tour et disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparus. Je me tournais alors vers Edward, stupéfaite. Il eut un sourire amusé face à ma réaction avant de saisir mon visage entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

_Bienvenue chez toi, Bella.

Cette phrase me frappa de plein fouet. Je n'avais jamais eu de chez moi. J'avais quasiment toujours vécu au pensionnat, grandissant au rythme de ses évolutions. Je m'étais construite une vie là-bas, ce qui rendrait mon départ bouleversant. Je n'avais rien connu d'autre. Aujourd'hui, Edward apparaissait dans ma vie et me donnait accès à un futur que je n'imaginais pas, m'intégrant dans une famille que je ne soupçonnais pas. C'était beaucoup trop gros, presque impossible à appréhender à ce stade.

Était-ce réellement ce qui m'attendait ? Étais-je prête pour cela ?


End file.
